Yakko :Strange Things Happening:
by SonicandShadowfan15
Summary: Why is this happening! This shouldn't be happeing! Rating gone up due to future violence. Read and Review, NO FLAMES! Chapter 9 up ON HOLD FOR EDITING!
1. Prolouge :The Nightmare:

Updated on December 4th, 2007-Okay! I promise this is the last time I edit the first one! I'm sorry, but after looking at it, maybe having the prolouge having a single page seemed a little ridiculous. So, this chapter is even longer than before! Read and review and **_NO FLAMES!!!! _**That includes chain letters! **_NO CHAIN LETTERS!!!!!_** Enjoy!

I do **_NOT_** own Animaniacs nor any other copyrighted character! All characters used in this fanfic are copyrighted to their original owners/creators! No profit is being used in this, okay? I'm just doing it for fun. **FOR FUN**!

* * *

Life. The word that is the very reason the universe was created. Before humans appeared, other creatures walked among the Earth, making them somewhat rulers of their world. However, no one knows when life would soon end, for during their time, a meteor crashed into their surface causing their world to become grim. Their water dried out, the food burnt up, the devourers starved to death, and soon, all that inhabited life was dead in a matter of seconds. Life had been taken away from under their noses. 

As the years past, humans were then created as the first man walked on the surface of the Earth. Pretty soon, human beings, changing the world with ideas, dreams, accomplishments, and power, inhabited the world. No one would have suspected that his or her lives might end any moment, at any time. It just didn't seem to be the main idea to be worried about…so they thought. Life would, yet again, be put to an end…with no warning and no reason, what so ever.

It is these sayings that have driven some people to think that a great disaster was coming. No one knew what it would be exactly, but they somehow knew it would be devastating. People would think of ways to get others to listen, like saying that the apocalypse was coming if anything seemed to be out of place or order. Some say it is a myth while others fear it constantly. They wouldn't say why, but it is something that we all feel deep in the pit of our stomachs.

That is what will happen soon in this story, for one boy who had never seen it coming, and in his world, he is known to be very clever. It just never had come to him that he would be the one who would have to somehow, prevent it from happening. The only problem was; he was only a child, and where he lived, no one took him seriously. In fact, it that very reason why they fear him along with his family. It was not the matter that they were dangerous and deadly towards others, oh no, it's a matter that they…were only playing.

Yes indeed. Running around the streets looking for something or someone to play with. To you, it may seem normal; a child wanting to play with someone, but with these children…well, lets just say that _'normal'_ doesn't really describe of who, or what, they really are. This word doesn't fit anywhere on any subject with these three, for nothing seemed to frightened them, except for kiddy cartoons, horrid songs, and giant orange stuff lizards saying ridiculous things like _'Yum, yum, doodle dum'_. No, nothing is more frightening than fear itself…which is how our story, begins.

* * *

The day seemed to start like any other day, and that wasn't just the sun shinning down on us as if there were no tomorrow. It wasn't the sky with puffy white clouds. Nor the colorful flowers that were in bloom. Nope. This day seemed to start out by having some fat tubby guy chasing three little rambunctious kids. 

However, these weren't like any other children, for they were the infamous Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister). Yakko, the eldest and leader of the Warner siblings, had black fur all over his body, along with a white shape skin on his face and a long black tail. He wore long brown slacks with a black belt buckled around his waste and a pair of white gloves on his hands. Wakko, the middle child and wackiest of the Warner siblings, wore a red baseball cap, along with a sky blue turtle neck sweat shirt and a pair of white gloves on his hands. Finally, Dot, the youngest and cutest of the Warner siblings wore a small flower pendent that held her black floppy ears together, a pair of white gloves, and a short pink skirt.

Together, they were unstoppable, causing panic and chaos all over the studio: howling at hot girls (or guys), and tormenting anyone who seemed to deserve it. That was their motto in their family. It may seem strange, but that's how it's always been for the last 63 years.

The three yield to a stop as Yakko notices a place to hide around the corner. On his signal, the three zoomed to their left; speeding towards the edge of the building, just in time to see the guard pass by. Once the coast was clear, Yakko urged his siblings to come out as he stepped out into the sunlight. Although: he didn't hear his siblings following behind him. He swiftly turned his head towards the back, telling his siblings it was okay, but finds out that they were nowhere in sight!

This seemed somewhat unusual to Yakko, for Wakko and Dot never had a reason to run off unexpectedly like that; unless it was telemarketers, then that would be a good reason. Still, it wasn't safe for them to run around unprotected, so Yakko had no choice but to go and look for them. He looked high, low, left, right, up, down, all around, but there were no signs of his siblings anywhere. He even checked the candy shop, toy store, video rentals, and even the girls' bathroom (which caused all the girls to scream their head off and chuck toilet papers at him). Finally, after a long and tiring search, Yakko grew weary and decided to rest on a wooden bench.

He didn't know where to look for his siblings next, and thought it over if he should take this to the authorities. No, that wouldn't really help things. Over the years, the Warners have learned the one and most important thing about authority; it was that they were arrogant, big, and horrid people that wouldn't care less to help a doggy-like-freak find his band of weirdoes. Yakko somewhat hated that: to be judged by someone before they even get to know him or his siblings. It was that reason why he and his family tormented those who were cruel to others.

However, no one would have suspected to what would happen next. While he sat, the white and fluffy clouds unexpectedly turned grey, giving the area a dark and gloomy aroma. The winds broke through the sky, bringing nothing but cold air and a chilling howl. The birds scattered and flew off into the air, seemingly frightened from whatever they were sensing. Yakko finally got out of his thoughts and saw that it was getting dark, meaning it was time to go home.

He didn't like the fact leaving without his siblings, but what else could he do? They were pretty dependent to get home on their own, so why worry? Ether way, Yakko had to get home before it got too dark. Wither he wanted to deny it or not, he was still young and couldn't stay out to late. Even without parents, the company would have a fit if they found out that one of their stars were out loitering in the middle of the night.

Yakko ran down the path he normally took to get back home. He stopped at the edge of the sidewalk when he got to the street. Looking both ways, Yakko crossed the rocky black road, ignoring the tiny pain he was getting from the bottom of his white feet. He couldn't help but scan the area; no one seemed to be around. The lot was totally empty.

A scratchy caw echoed through the dark night, snapping the suspicious Warner out of his thoughts. He went back to walking down the road, nervously watching things that were happening around him. Crows seemed to be watching and following every step he took. Yakko tried hard not to stare, but something about them made him feel very anxious. He held his breath when a crow landed in front of him, glaring at him with piercing red eyes.

Feeling sweat pour down on the back of his head, Yakko quickly walked pass the passerine bird and continued his way. The bird seemed to make a dark glance towards him as it flapped its black feathered wings, carrying itself into the sky. Seeing its shadow from the ground, Yakko knew he was being somewhat followed. He told himself not to make a big deal out of it, since it was only a bird; it could only be following him for something he had. After all, crows were known to be scavengers for food.

Yakko decided to stop for a brief moment to check one of his pockets. He dug deep in the soft yet furry material just to search for something. That's when he found what he was looking for; a small piece of crumb he took from the time he and his siblings worked at a bakery. He tossed it out into the open, watching it land on to the floor then slide to a stop. He waited to see the bird swoop down and grab it with its beak, but nothing had happened.

Seeing how long it was taking, Yakko tossed his head towards the sky; realizing the bird was now gone. Confused in a way, Yakko shrugged his shoulders and continued on, until he noticed the bread was gone. Cocking an eyebrow, Yakko walked over to the stop where the bread once stood. The spot was still warm, meaning it was taken just recently. However, Yakko didn't see the bird fly over and take it, so how could it be gone if it never came?

His question was answered when he saw the crow re-appear in the exact same spot. Shocked, Yakko jumped back, tripping over a rock, and landed on his back. Groaning a bit, Yakko shifted his upper body and stared at the vicious looking bird; its eyes were glowering at the sight of this Warner. Nothing seemed to happen for the next couple of minutes; only what seemed to be a staring contest between Yakko and this bird. It just stared at him: seemingly wanting something.

Tension grew thick after a while. Feeling the wind blowing against his body, Yakko was starting to feel a sense of hate coming from the bird. Making a gulp, Yakko's blood turned cold, holding his breath, and hands frozen. Time felt as though it had stop as the staring event continued. He could feel his heart beating at a fast pace; every minute that had passed by only made Yakko feel worse until the _'crow'_ broke the silence when it spoke, saying: _**"Are you afraid of the dark...?"**_

Stunned to hear such words escaping from the crow's beak, Yakko was left baffled. He wanted to say something back, but seemed to lost his tongue for speech. The crow's beady eyes narrowed: sending another chill down the boy's spine. Yakko had never felt this way before, feeling his arms tremble. His body was getting tired from holding him up, but he didn't know what to do!

He only had two options; 1: see what happens, or 2: run home screaming like a little girl. Thinking very quickly, Yakko scampered to his feet and span around towards the road. The crow seemed to lay a smirk on its beak: flapping its feathered wings and flying into the sky. Passing on every building, a giant and mischievous shadow cast over nearly the entire town. The shadow covered every street, every corner, and every item. The most horrid thing of all was when it reached a frightening looking statue: its striking feature, its razor sharp claws, its horrid fangs, and shrieking wings.

The soulless black eyes unexpectedly turned gleaming red, glowing in a raging manner. Its cold stone arms twitched as the cement started to crackle and break apart. The small chunks fell off and fell to the floor, revealing the beast that had just been awakened. With a chilling snarl, the beast tossed its head into the air and gave a howling roar. Its cry went on for miles, far enough for a certain Warner to hear.

White pawed feet skidded to a sudden stop. Turning his head towards his back, Yakko looked over his shoulder to see if anything was coming after him. The streets were empty; not one single life form was walking in the open daylight. Refusing to believe something was happening, Yakko told himself nothing was going on and continued his way towards home. However, he had no idea how wrong he was.

This seems to be what happens most of the time when your head is up in the clouds. You keep having this feeling that something weird is going on but at the same time, you keep telling yourself that everything is fine. Sometimes, that feeling is true, and unfortunately, most of the time; it's wrong… Feelings like these are something that shouldn't be ignored. No matter how hard you try…it will always keep coming back…

Stomping on wet puddles that were left from the rain, Yakko kept running, daring himself not to look back. His pants were getting soaked to the bone every time he took one step on the seemingly deep drenches of water, but he didn't care. He didn't know what was going on, but there was one thing he knew for sure; He didn't want to find out. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have much a choice.

_**You won't be able to escape the darkness… **_

He stopped dead in his tracks; hearing these words echo in his head. He swift his head back and forth, trying to see anyone who had said that. He still saw no one. Now, Yakko was getting nervous; beginning to think that he wasn't alone. The area had gotten so cold; he could practically see his own breath.

He couldn't take it anymore; running down the empty streets of Burbank. From above, a dark shadow cast over him. Without warning, something grabbed hold of him and plunged him to the floor of the concrete. Unable to move, Yakko could feel the tip of his fur sticking up as he heard the creature, holding him down, snarling in a monstrous manner.

Yakko stood still, while his body shook like a rattle. He could feel it breathing on him; its hot air coming out of his mouth made Yakko more intense. The creature's wings expanded up to about 20 feet wide, while its claws grew incredibly sharp. Its beady eyes stared into the frightened Warner's black pupils. Before it made its attack, Yakko was able to notice the symbol imprinted on the monster's chest; a black heart with three spades spreading out like petals from a flower.

The beast charged for Yakko, but in the last second, Yakko dodged by rolling off to the right. The monster couldn't fly away in time before intercepting into the ground, causing his beak to get stuck in the concrete. It growled in annoyance while watching Yakko run off in the other direction and chased after him! Panting on his way towards home, Yakko darted across the streets like a speeding bullet. He was unaware, however, to see a shadow immerged under his feet.

The shadow seemed to resemble to somewhat of a black ant, but it was a size of a teddy bear. Its small, wrinkly antennas hung low over its bright yellow eyes. Gazing at Yakko, who was running in the other direction, the shadow ant sank back into the ground, as if it was quicksand, and seemed to crawl after him like an antsy spider. The ant crawled past Yakko then jumped right off the ground, landing only two inches away from him. Yakko skidded to a stop as he stared wide-eyed at the creature; it sat in a frog-like position as it stared right back into his eyes.

It was only matter of seconds before the ant unexpectedly jumped for him and tried to attack. Luckily, Yakko dodged in time and moved to his left before it reached an impact. With that out of the way, Yakko turned to run; only to find himself bumping into another one, but slightly bigger. Rubbing his head from the unexpected bump, Yakko gasped in horror witnessing the size of this monster; it was about human size, had somewhat of a human feature, with longer antennas, arms and legs. It lowered it's head, facing Yakko, revealing its emotionless face along with blue markings on its forehead.

Using both arms and legs, Yakko crawled backward, watching his every movement so that he wouldn't trip. The shadow monster started to spark blue rays of electricity at the very tip of its antennas, aiming the rays at the defenseless Warner. It thrashed its head towards him, releasing the rapid energy from its antennas, but Yakko got up and ran quickly in time to see the monster clash into the ground. The monster stood up, storing more energy before releasing the blue sparks. It fired its electric rays, but missed by a hair when Yakko sharply turned at a corner.

Yakko got out just in time to see the blue spark hit the brick wall at the corner of his eye. He ran back out into the middle of the street, only to be shocked by the sudden change of scenery. The entire area was filled with nothing but gloomy grey buildings, covered by what looked like dark tentacles, trees that have lost all of their leaves, flowers drooping to the surface of the earth with their welted petals, and the once blue sky was now dark with storm clouds hovering over the town. Most of all, dark creatures of all shapes and sizes were ether scampering all over the streets or swooping down from the sky, destroying any item with a powerful beam forming from their jaws. Yakko stood, horrified at what he was witnessing as he gazed at a group of shadow ants thrashing the windows of a building that was once the CEO office.

Lost in a state of shock, Yakko was unaware of what was going on behind him. He slowly began to realize that something cold and misty was starting to wrap itself around his wrist! He sharply turned to his left to discover the slightly bigger ants wrapping their arms around his own! They started to sink back into the ground, trying to bring him down with them, but Yakko fought back by struggling with their tentacles. He used all of his strength until one of the arms ripped right off the monster's body.

Disgusted, Yakko pulled the disembodied arm off of his and bolted out of the area he was in. The creatures stood and watched the terrified Warner run off in the distance, until he was invisible to see. The creatures then sank back into their liquid of black goo: leaving a pool of darkness behind. Lighting sparked angrily from the viscous thunderclouds while Yakko tried to find his way home. It was so hard to see through all the creatures that were in the way, but no matter what was going on, he just had to get home.

Now that he was thinking about it, Yakko wasn't even sure if his home was still there! From seeing all this happening to his hometown, how does he know that his beloved water tower could be destroyed as well? No! He was going to think like that! He shook his head, shaking the thought off, as he was turned to another corner…leading him right to his home.

Yakko's face lit up at the sight of his tower unharmed and untouched. Without a moment to lose, he immediately skidded down the hill and was only few spaces away from the ladder. He could already imagine himself being safe and sound inside his house, away from those hideous shadow things, and just prayed that this would end. He couldn't remember when the last time he felt this upset to stay in his home; most of the times, it felt like a prison. Now it was a sanctuary, but his mind was cut off when he felt a sudden vibration rumbling underneath his feet.

The ground shook wildly, as cracks formed and crumbled towards Yakko: breaking the surface of the road. The chunks from the floor broke off and tumbled down while another dark tentacle appeared and reached for the edge of the surface. Yakko was frozen with fear as he witnessed the snake-like tentacle reaching the surface. To Yakko, this creature was most frightening than any other. Its dark face was being hidden by its wild tentacle-like hair that were dancing like snakes, madly.

It stared down at the terrified Warner, showing him no emotion. It's giant scaly hands crawled on to the hard concrete as it started to climb out of its hole. Once it came out, it was clear that the monster was at least over thirty feet, taller than the water tower itself! Its piercing yellow eyes were glowing brightly, you could possibly see them through the darkest storm. Yakko trembled as he feel to his feet, afraid of what the creature was about to do.

_**No matter where you run…no matter where you hide…**_

The creature raised its giant snake-like hand and positioned it into a fist. A dark purplish energy ball formed around it.

_**The darkness will always be able to find you…**_

Yakko finally snapped out of his thoughts, and got up in time to see the energy ball fired behind him. He ran past the creatures until he reached the end of the cliff. Seeing that the ditch was a never-ending hole, Yakko began to panic as he frantically stared at the horrid monsters, cornering him off at the edge. He stared at his water tower, which was on the other side of the ditch, then stared back at the dark monsters. Bobbing his head back and forth, Yakko made a slight gulp as he took a step back.

Closing his eyes shut, Yakko made a run for it until he felt the edge. He put all his strength on his left foot as he leaped into the air, soaring over the bottomless ditch, closer to the other side. Reaching out his hand, Yakko barely caught the edge before falling to his doom. Whipping away the sweat from his forehead, Yakko climbed up to the surface and stared back at the monsters, who now seemed to be the ones that were trapped. Feeling a new gain of confidence, Yakko laid a sly smirk as he moved both his hands to the sides of his head; he wiggled his fingers at them while sticking his tongue out, making a raspberry.

Yakko turned to face his water tower, seeing the ladder that led to the door. He pressed his bottom foot at the first step, taking his time climbing up, step by step. He was at the middle of the ladle until he felt a violent jerk, vibrating from the bottom! Looking down, Yakko's eyes widened in shock to see it wither away into tiny pieces. Knowing what would happen if it disappeared, Yakko wasted no time and scurried to the top. His fingers shakily grabbed each step as he was getting closer and closer to the top.

He reached out his right hand to feel the rim of the tower. Climbing onto it, Yakko scampered to his feet and ran to the door. Touching the door knob, Yakko made it turn to the right, only to find his hand completely cut off by a sharp 'click'. Yakko couldn't believe this; the door was locked?! He didn't know how things could possibly get worse until he felt a dark shadow hover over him.

Slowly turning his head, Yakko saw the giant shadow casting over him. It's tentacles from his head stretched out into the sky towards the fragile boy. Panicking, Yakko yanked the door knob to open, but it wouldn't budge. His breath was becoming tense as he frantically tried to open the door. He could feel the tentacles getting close to him, without turning around.

Yakko banged his fist on the door, frustrated that it wouldn't open. He couldn't believe how desperate he was feeling for this stupid door to open. However, it didn't seem to matter when he felt cold and snake-like fingers wrap around his waist. Before he could react, his body was lifted right off the ground! The Darkside held him firm in his hand as Yakko struggled to break free, but was useless; the creature was just to strong to struggle with.

_**It's useless to fight back…**_

**_Surrender to the darkness… _**

**_You know there is no escape… _**

Yakko's entire body shook like a rattle. Never in his life had he felt this helpless, nor this scared. His heart was pounding so hard: it could practically jump out of his chest. However, Yakko started to feel a little tired all of a sudden. His eyelids got so heavy, he wasn't sure he could keep them open for long.

He tried to see what was going on but realized he was losing his vision for his eyesight was starting to blur. He felt so light headed; he wasn't so sure if he could hold is head up much longer. Yakko shook his head, trying to shake the feeling off, but it was just too strong. The feeling was soon taking over his entire body for Yakko could no longer move his legs and muscles. He couldn't hold on much longer; he was about to pass out.

Before he did, however, something bright caught his eye. Even if he couldn't make such of it, he did know that it was a size of a baseball and seemed to be heart-shaped like. Its shine brightly before the creatures as they all stared in awe. The darkside seemed to be satisfied as he lost interest for Yakko. Slowly releasing its fingers, the creature let Yakko's fragile body go.

Yakko lost consciousness as he was released from the monstrous hand. Falling towards his eternal doom, Yakko Warner seemed to fade into pitch black of the cliff. No sadness or anger showed on the poor boy's face; only despair. He fell endlessly to the deep depths of darkness…Never again will Yakko see the light of day…

* * *

Alright, as you all have noticed, the rest of the chapters have now been deleted. I know I should've deleted the whole story if I was going to do that, but I didn't want to get rid of a the reviews and fans who had saved them to favorites. Don't worry, the rest will come soon after I finish editing ;) 


	2. Falling Stars :The Jewel of Thunder:

**Updated on August 18th, 2010 - Yeah, sorry guys about the sudden update. I realized during some time I was cleaning out my old files and posting new ones, I came across some of the old chapters of YSTH and saw that it still needed to be fixed. It may or may not happen just yet but do be aware for updates on chapter changes. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**...**

Opening his eyes to see nothing but darkness, Yakko shot up from his covers, taking in heavy breaths. His entire body trembled; sweat poured down his face as he clenched his blanket. The nightmare had really spooked him. He took a quick glance around the room, realizing that he was now in his bed. Taking a heavy sigh of relief, Yakko plopped back into his mattress, slowly closing his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"What happened?" A familiar liver-pool voice cried.

Hearing that voice, Yakko jumped up from his covers causing him to bonk his head on the bunker of his bed. Rubbing his bump that had formed, Yakko frowned at the person who had spoken: Wakko. He was tilting from his top bunker, holding on to the edge with his tail as he hovered over his brother's. Yakko could see that he was wearing his sky blue night suit, with little buttons snapped closed to hold the outfit together. Knowing that he wasn't amused from the unexpected wake up call, Wakko gave a sheepish grin, letting him know he was sorry.

"N-nothing. I-it was nothing." He stuttered.

"Oh really?" A girlish voice squeaked.

The boys turned to see their sister, wearing a pink nightgown that reached to the bottom of her knees. She had fuzzy pink slippers on her feet along with four pink hair cullers rolled tightly into her hair. You could tell from the bags under her eyes, she was exquisitely tired and had the most unpleasant look on her face. The boys couldn't help but giggle at the view of their sister as she stomped her way towards the two. Wakko stopped giggling for a moment and let his tongue hang from the tip of his mouth.

"Wow...that's a nice look for you Dot. Does Lisa Simpson know you're borrowing it?" He snickered.

Dot frowned and folded her arms, "Ha, ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh…" She snorted.

She moved her arms towards her hips and tapped her left foot. She had her beady black eyes locked on Yakko, and glared. Yakko cocked an eyebrow back at her with confusion. Dot furrowed her eyebrows as she gave him a skeptical look. Finally Yakko felt like he had to come out and say it.

"What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know _'what'_. Trust me, Yakko, I know something's up when someone like you screams in the middle of the night." She replied, folding her arms back to her chest.

Yakko covered his mouth in sudden realization, "I was screaming?"

Dot shook her head, making a soft grunt, "Works every time." She muttered.

Yakko frowned, realizing his own little sister had tricked him. Folding his arms, Yakko made a pout as he tried to ponder how he was going to explain this to them. Wakko stared at his brother with curious eyes while Dot tapped her foot, eagerly waiting for his answer. It only took a minute for Yakko to realize that it was two o' clock in the morning and was keeping them up from going to sleep. The longer he took, the longer they waited.

"I…" He spoke as he tried to choose his words carefully, "I was just thinking…about how movie makers today are so lazy to come up with their own ideas. They spend way too much money on other movie ideas that have no need to be remade into something new!"

He had hoped that they would buy that story and call it a night. It seemed to have worked on Wakko, who was nodding in agreenment, but with Dot; she saw right through him.

"Yakko…if you had a nose that grew every time you lied; it would have been as long as the national border between the US and Mexico."

Even though she had a point, Yakko felt that her insult was unnecessary. He honestly didn't feel the need to tell them what had really happened. Not because he was the older authority in the house, but it mostly had to do with his pride and reputation. If he had shown any signs of his position being misbalanced, he knew Wakko and Dot would use this to their advantage. They are family, but there are times the siblings would fight for the top.

"You know…for a second, you almost sounded like a p-psychiatrist. Wow, all those meetings we had with Scratchy must've rubbed off somehow."

Wakko couldn't help to laugh, but tried to keep it as a chuckle. Dot scoffed as she adjusted one of her curlers from falling off, "Oh, like you're one to talk, Dr. Phil."

Yakko frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You always bug us to talk about our problems when we seem down, but never confess to us when you're having problems. Why is that?"

Come to think of it, Yakko did manage to persuade them into confessing their problems. He could always tell when something was wrong, and when ether one tried to push him away, he'd find a way to have them fess up. However, it seemed to be a different story when Yakko seemed to have a problem. Whenever a question was asked about his mood, he would just make an excuse or say that nothing was wrong. Of course nether of those answers were true, but they always worked when he didn't want to be bothered.

Today, that trick had seemed to expire on Dot, "Because I'm your brother who happens to feed you, and give you a place to live. As long as you live under my roof, you follow my rules."

Wakko and Dot seemed to be baffled by that remark, "That...that's not fair!"

"Yeah! Why do we have to follow your rules?"

"I just explained it to you, didn't I?" Yakko said with a smirk.

Dot loudly exasperated towards Yakko's sudden attitude, "I swear; there are times I wish we had a mom and dad that could show you just how wrong you are."

Those words that practically rang into his ears caused Yakko to snap out of his cocky mood. The words; mom and dad. Until this moment, these words were never brought up into any conversation that was about family. The only time when they were mentioned was in the episodes Draculee, Dracula, and Wakko's Wish.

At that moment, Yakko had completely forgotten why they were arguing in the first place. He suddenly shifted his body towards the rim as he raised himself to get off the bed. As he grabbed his fuzzy cyan blue robe from the coat hanger, Yakko could sense that his siblings knew that he was troubled. Although, none of them seemed to ask the question since they were told that it wasn't much of their business. Now looking back, he realized that what he had said was totally unfair since they don't have anyone but each other.

As he began to tie the sash around his waist, Yakko muttered softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk."

Wakko's tongue made its appearance as it hung from his mouth while Dot pondered to Yakko's sudden statement, "I guess I'm still a little jumpy from that nightmare I had." He spoke as he let out a soft chuckle.

Both of his sibs seemed to have been a little surprised hearing this from their brother. Very rarely do any of the siblings get spooked by something so little as a dream, or a nightmare. It started to make sense as to why Yakko didn't want to talk about it. It was then, Dot started to feel a little guilty for pressuring him in the first place.

Yakko looked down when he began to feel something wrap around his waist as he turned his head towards his back. Wakko had managed to make his way towards his brother and started giving him a hug, letting him know that he was grateful for all the things Yakko had done for them thru the years. Dot knew it was her turn to return the favor and came over to hug him, apologizing for her behavior earlier.

At that point, there was no need to bother to ask what the nightmare was all about. If Yakko didn't feel the need to talk about it, that was fine, as long as Yakko understood not to bother them if they didn't want to talk about their problems. Soon, the siblings started to settle themselves into their beds. All except Yakko, who was still wearing his night robe. Wakko noticed when he realized that Yakko wasn't in bed yet.

"What's the matter?"

Yakko looked up and smiled, "Nothing, really. Just have something on my mind."

Dot lifted her head from her pillow, "You gonna be okay?"

He nodded as he turned towards the door, "Yeah. I just need to get some air, that's all."

"At this hour? It's nearly morning!" Dot exclaimed.

Yakko chuckled as he laid his hand on the doorknob, "Thank you mother, but I won't be out for long. I'll be back, I promise."

Dot frowned at Yakko's remark, but knew she had no authority over him, "Okay…but if you're not back by morning, I'm sending Tom Selleck to come after you!"

…

Feeling the cool breeze brushing against his face, Yakko quietly stepped out from the door frame. As he began to walk towards the balcony, he could see the bright twinkling stars hover over his tower home. Their light shinning across the night sky seemed to give a peaceful aroma over this high-crazed town, almost making the place seem calm. Just taking in the sight of this glorious night almost had Yakko forget the gruesome nightmare.

However, one thing still remained that had been berried deep within his mind: parents. The subject never really bothered him; he can't remember a time if he felt miserable for being an orphan. Sure it was hard to raise this unorthodox family by himself, but he could count the times where life was a blast for them. Having to have absolute freedom into doing whatever they wanted was practically given to them on a silver platter.

To get away with all the pranks, jokes, torments, taunts, and not have the kind of consequences to deal with by parents. It was every kid's dream! No boundaries but unlimited play time twenty-four seven. All thanks to not having a mother and father.

Although, Yakko was giving the animators way too much credit then needed. Even though it was nice to get away with everything, there were times where Yakko felt overburden with these responsibilities. He made sure not to be too parental when it came to his sibs, but there are times he somewhat wished he could take a break from playing the brother, father, and mother all at once. It wasn't even enough that the CEO members barely did any help on taking care of his family. The only person that seems to actually help them out was Dr. Scratchansniff, but mostly because he was being paid.

Just the thought of it made Yakko feel somewhat disgusted. It's hard enough as it is to deal with folks that are utter and complete jerks, but to put up with people that try and get you in control, it made his blood boil. Over the years, the CEO have been trying to have the Warners de-zanitized, and even when their tactics fail, they still continue to run the routine for them. Yakko always managed to find new ways to put their foots in their own mouths, but to see them fire back with more ridiculous routines like pairing them up with another WB employee, or having them go to a party to impress foreign investors to realize later you've been used and are shown to the door.

He didn't realize at that point how hard he was clenching the handlebars of the rail. All he could think about was how lowly they were treated within this studio. Even after their show was cancelled, they were still treated as what the audience has seen in the show. It was then, the memory of his nightmare began to flash back into his mind.

Remembering the exact details from what he had remembered in those scenes were as clear as day. Watching them destroy their offices, their trophies, their personal belongings, and even the people themselves had him only wishing to have that part to come true. It was how he dealt with those who were complete jerks to the world when tormenting, taunting, and throwing bombs weren't enough.

He wished those kinds of people didn't exist. He wished there was some sort of way to get rid of them all without having to deal with the consequences. He wanted all those who were a complete bothersome towards him to die.

_**Save us!**_

He was brought out from his deep thoughts when he heard a soft cry echo through the air. The sudden call had Yakko realize that he was still outside, standing underneath the starry night sky. Shaking his head, Yakko looked to his left and right, hoping to find the person who had said that, but it was too dark for him to see. At that point, Yakko began to think that he had imagined it and was hearing things.

_**Someone please help us!**_

The call spoke out again, somewhat louder then before. Yakko startled himself to look up as he tried to understand what was happening.

_**Please hear me out, our worlds are in danger!**_

_**You, who have been chosen with a strong heart, take the jewel of thunder and guard it with your life!**_

Before Yakko had any minute to respond, a bright yellowish gold light shined it's way from the sky to the earth below. Plummeting its way towards the Earth was a small but fast comet. Flames seemed to dance around it as it was entering the Earth's atmosphere, falling in ludicrous speed. The sky seemed to brighten as it zoomed across the sky, leaving a path of glitter behind.

Yakko leaned over towards the railing, as he saw the star heading his way. Just as it was about to make contact, he jumped to the floor, wrapping his arms over his head as he sat in a fetal position. He opened one of his eyes to see the comet fly over his head and collide into the surface of the tower's roof. Once it had come to a halt, it began to tilt and roll down onto Yakko's head.

Feeling the surprising bump, Yakko shook his head as he caught a glance of the mysterious comet. He rolled over and got on his hands and knees, gazing in awe at the item's features. It turned out to be some sort of stone and was about the size of a tennis ball. It's surface was so slick and smooth that Yakko was able to see his tiny reflection, staring right back at him. The stone seemed to glimmer at his presence in colors of gold and yellow. Amazed at its features, Yakko began to reach his left hand to pick it up, only to be stopped by a hint of doubt.

From the palm of his hand, he could feel the intense heat seeping from it's surface. It was still hot from colliding into Earth's atmosphere, and if he were to grab it without hesitating, he would have surely gotten stung from the burn. Yakko decided to wait a few minutes before picking it up.

_**Let it be known that the bearer of the jewel has been chosen**_

_**From this day forward, the life you once knew will be changed forever**_

_**You must not let this fall into the wrong hands or we are all doomed! **_

_**So keep it close to you if you want to be protected from her minions at all times, but never leave it behind. **_

Yakko was too focused at staring at the stone that he barely heard what the voice was saying. He started to see the blinding glow from the stone subside as it began to cool down. Slowly wrapping his fingers around its cylinder shape, Yakko carefully pulled the item up near his chest. Holding it with both hands, Yakko stood in his place for the longest time.

_**Transcendence of time and space**_

_**I, Jirachi, have completed my part of the task**_

_**Now I leave the rest in your hands**_

A sudden strange sensation began to form inside of his body. Something that caused a tingle in his muscles that made them feel tense. It was pulsating through his veins, shooting amounts of strange energy within. Another voice with a deeper tone began to speak.

_**If he is truly the strongest at heart**_

_**Then his power shall awaken very soon**_

_**The time has now come**_

The stone began to glow brighter than before, shinning it's light across town. The pulsation had gotten stronger, shaking the grasp of Yakko's hands.

_**There will be times where you will have to fight**_

_**The enemy is strong and powerful and will stop at nothing **_

_**But don't falter**_

_**If you give your power form, it shall give you strength**_

Through hearing these words, Yakko felt something tickle on the tip of his forehead. As the sudden energy burst occurred, he could've sworn he felt his brain vibrate. The throbbing pain caused Yakko to clutch his head, grasping the stone with one hand. A brand new shine began to glow from his forehead, somewhat hidden by his fingertips.

_**More shall come to help in the near future**_

_**Until then, protect this child with your life**_

_**Give him the strength he needs to fight back**_

The symbol had finally given its true form upon Yakko's head as its shine grew in sync with the stone's glow. While shielding his eyes from the intense glow, he began to peek through his fingertips, revealing that his eye has turned into a yellowish gold color.

_**Arise, Prometheus**_

_**Go forth**_

_**And keep your light burning strong!**_

A gasp burst from Yakko's mouth as his hand released the stone, having it drop to the floor with a clatter. Taking a moment to recoil himself, Yakko opened his eyes to see that everything was back to normal. All those previous events; the star, the voices, the stone, and the pulsation, were gone as if it never happened. As he patted his forehead to see what caused the sudden pain, he realized that his entire body was on the floor.

Yakko grunted as he slowly lifted part of his body off from the floor. He gazed at the sky, looking at the stars that continued to shine through the night. However, he gained a new thought as he spotted the small jewel that lay beside him.

"I have got to stop eating sweets before going to bed." He muttered as he held the jewel in his hand.

Meanwhile, only a couple of blocks down from where Yakko was sitting, a person shrouded in a dark cloak, stood on the edge of a roof.

"How interesting. A mere child being able to wield a god-like power. Truly extraordinary." A large charkam suddenly appeared in the palm of his hand, "Which is such a shame considering he'll be dead in the near future."

Lolling his head back to gaze at the moon, the man slowly began to make a sinister grin, "It surely will be a pleasure to have you as my opponent…Yakko Warner."

**Yakko: Strange Things Happening **


	3. Starting the Day A New :He is the One:

Updated on January 31, 2008-So, so, so sorry for the very looooooooooooooong update! Very busy with school work, requests and ideas on website and out in the real world. This also took a while cause I was trying to make it different from the old draft and started to recognize I was improving in my writing. There maybe a few spelling errors or grammer errors that I was unaware of but hey, it's not called improvement for nothing, right? ;) Special thanks to all my pals out their for being very supportive and patient.

Note: I do **_NOT _**any of the characters in this story! All characters are copyrighted to their original owners! Copyrights reserved, no infridgement inteaded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day One

Hearing the sound of birds' chirping from his window, Yakko slowly came to his senses that it was now morning. He rolled his body over to the right side of his bed to see the clock displaying the time: 8:30 a.m... Groaning in annoyance, Yakko removed the covers from him and got up to get dress. He stretched his furry black arms, hearing something crack on his back, and walked to a door that seemed to be the closet. Opening it, he looked over at the clothes that were hanging inside: nothing but hangers of khaki brown pants that seemed to be a little big for him, with a black belt that would hold the pants on his waist from falling.

Sighing, Yakko pulled one pair of the slacks and closes the door behind him. He walked past his bed and went to what seemed to be a dresser: seeing nothing but his shadow. While struggling to get his pants on, he slipped one of his legs into the right leg and then finished through the left. Finally, he was all set once he buckled his belt around his waist.

He decided to look at himself at a mirror that stood near his dresser. Dark circles were shown underneath his eyes, his black fur that covered his entire body seemed to be uncombed, and his face was whiter than usual. Yep, this was Yakko Warner in the morning. Taking a big yawn, Yakko slowly walks out of his room, leaving the door slightly open. He hadn't noticed that a small item was glowing behind the covers of his bed.

…

…

Breakfast seemed to be baked and ready once Yakko had entered the kitchen. Passing by, he reached to the dinner table and took his seat. He could smell the buttery aroma from the fluffy buttermilk pancakes: the easy bake oven must be working again. He noticed the newspaper lying on the rim of the table, seemingly waiting to be read. Since there was nothing else to do, Yakko grabbed the pile and stretched it outward for him to read.

'_**NEWS FLASH: ZOEY101'S STAR, JAMIE LYNN SPEARS CONFIRMES THAT SHE IS INDEED PREGNENT!'**_ reading this fine bold print only caused Yakko to nod his head in disappointment. People would flip about anything nowadays: from some psycho killing his own wife for money, to finding a famous actor or actress dancing and drinking at some club party. He turned the page, seeing more words in fine print about UCLA getting a new coach, along with updates about the writer's strike. Sighing in even more disappointment, Yakko tossed the useless paper aside: he had seen enough drama for one day. Laying his head on his right palm, Yakko began to glance around the living room of their home. One of these days, they are going to clean up this mess.

"Morning Yakko!"

Yakko jumped, hearing the familiar voice from behind. Turning towards his left, he sees Wakko, already in his casual turtleneck sweatshirt, and his red baseball cap gripped firmly on his head. He spotted his seat and jumped onto the bouncy red cushion. Just as he sat, Dot had entered the room, with her usual pink skirt swaying back and forth at every step she took. Fixing her flower bobby pin, Dot grabbed a couple of plates and set them across the table.

Once everything was set and all of the food and drinks were at the table, everyone started eating. Sure, at breakfast, you would think this would be the time to settle down and eat your meal in peace, which is how it was with everyone else…but not for the Warners. From the moment, Dot had dropped all the utensils and napkins, Wakko charged for the pile of pancakes and planned to swallow them whole. Yakko saw this coming and grabbed the plate before his brother's carnivores chops took a bite, causing Wakko to collide into the face of the table. He popped up from the rim, revealing his flat-in face, giving them a confused look.

After adjusting Wakko's face to its normal feature, Yakko passed out the pancakes to each of his siblings in an equal order. Dot grabbed her folk and knife and began to cut through the soft buttery surface and placed it in her, making a dreamy and sweet expression. Wakko, on the other hand, just grabbed his plate with both hands and tilted it towards his mouth, making the pancakes, and finally the plate itself, slide right in. Yakko and Dot had stopped eating for a brief moment to only stare at what their brother had just done. Taking a final gulp of milk, Wakko just turned to his sibling, seeing their reactions and gave them a shrug, "I was hungry."

Yep, that's Wakko for you: the Warner with the never-ending stomach. Many people have always tried to find out why he is always hungry and never gets full? Even the Warners themselves have pondered with this question, but they never came up with a good answer. So they just called it a _'cartoon thing'_.

Just as they were about to clear the table, the telephone rang. Everyone froze and dropped everything that they were doing, making the plates crash to the floor or spilling the milk and juice onto the rug. All eyes were set on their Bugs Bunny telephone set, with the phone shaking uncontrollably in its palm. The Warners stared at each other and then at the phone. Finally, Yakko broke the ice by flicking one of the utensils off of the table, making Wakko bend down to grab it.

Seeing that this was their chance, Yakko and Dot sped off like a speeding bullet, leaving Wakko in the dust. Wakko came back up, seeing that both of his siblings were gone and slammed the fork on the counter, racing to catch up to his siblings. The three were in a rampage for the phone as it continued to ring. Dot then came up with an idea and grabbed a frying pan. She quickly rammed underneath one of her brothers, which caught Yakko, and caused him to fall.

Yakko could feel his body plunge forward to the ground, catching him somewhat off guard for in a flash; it automatically reminded him of his horrid nightmare. He could see himself falling for eternity into the dark abyss and feeling the cold tentacles of those petrifying creatures. He remembered the fear he had felt when confronting those things and how desperate he was to get away. In the end, he ended up getting killed by that giant shadow, and all it did was pull a magic trick on him. More importantly, what was that item he vaguely saw before he passed out?

His mind came back to his senses when he heard both of his siblings wrestling at each other for the phone. Wakko was on top of Dot with his hands on the palm of the rabbit phone while Dot underneath him, pulling one of his ears. The two kept at it until Dot shout out, "Look! A giant fat lizard blowing fire chunks at the lot!"

This only caused Wakko to drop the phone and quickly turn his head towards the right, _**"WHERE?!"**_

This, unfortunately, gave Dot the opportunity to grab the phone.

"Hello? Dot Warner speaking!" She answered, clarifying that she had won this race. Both Yakko and Wakko were beaten and upset considering that their little sister had won. Wakko seemed to be the one very disappointed as he fell to the floor with his arms crossed against his chest, "…I never get to get it…"

Yakko, however, was a little more than upset at what Dot had did. Sure they would do almost anything to answer the phone, but he never would've guessed it would mean _that_ kind of anything! If he wasn't a toon, lord knows what would've happen to his leg: it could've snapped in half and be held in a cast for at least two weeks. Still, he had taught them to be better than that, and what Dot had done was not the appropriate way to handle it!

With a slam on the cord, Dot was officially finished and gave the two a whimsy grin. Yakko and Wakko only frowned: Dot then made her eyes all big while batting her eyelashes in an adorable fashion manner, "Don't hate me because I'm cute!"

Rolling his eyeballs, Yakko merely scoffed, "It's not just that! What you did was really low!"

Dot made a pout while putting her hands on her hips, "Oh sure, and I suppose flicking the spoon off the table wasn't nearly as deceiving as mine?"

Yakko glared daggers at her as he stated, "First off: it was a fork! Second: at least mine didn't involve someone getting hurt!"

Dot merely shrugged and dropped the subject before it would get any worse. Yakko sighed since she wasn't going to put up with it and decided to drop it to. Wakko, however, had no idea what had happened and just sat in his spot with his usual tongue sticking over from his mouth.

"To get back to the subject: who was it?" Yakko asked. Hearing the question, Dot had stopped for a moment to think. She seemed to have forgotten who she was speaking with before when she answered the phone. Yakko waited impatiently as he tapped his fingers in a rhythm beat while Wakko spotted a bug and grabbed it, eating in the process. Finally remembering who it was, Dot turned around and faced her brothers, snapping her fingers.

"It was the nurse!" She answered.

The moment she said that, both boys' heads jerked up, with a look of shock and love. Dot, realizing whom she was talking to, took a face palm in annoyance. Why is it that even the mentioning of her name must these two turn into love-dove zombies?! To her, it seemed that boys were just too immature to take women seriously. At least, for her brothers that is.

"Yeah, if you don't mind putting your eyeballs back into your empty heads, and your minds out of the gutter, I'd like to finish my statement here!" She shouted.

That automatically snapped the two out of their thoughts and back to reality. Paying full attention to their little sister, Dot was now a little happier that they were listening to here, "Anyway, she was calling us to make sure we were scheduled for an appointment with Dr. Scratchinsniff." After that statement was said, the boys' expressions changed. For a short second they seemed to be a little disappointed to hear they had to visit the doctor. Apparently, Yakko seemed to be the only one who was most disappointed: do they really think sending them to a psychiatrist are going to help them be de-sanities? Yakko already knew the answer to that one, no; they were never going to change. They wouldn't be the Warners if they did.

Still, it's always fun to at least visit him once in a while. His sessions never really last long anyway, considering how much they had always drove him nuts. Besides, everyone knows that Yakko is the true-comedy genius and loves to twist words around. No person nor toon has ever struck him down yet. So, maybe a visit to the old doc wasn't a bad idea after all.

"What time are we supposed to be there?" He had to ask. Dot glanced at the clock and saw the time it displayed: 9:15. She re-thought the exact time their session was supposed to start and made her way to the door.

"In about 10 minutes, c'mon!" She called out. Realizing what was going on, Wakko began to push himself up and head for the door. Before he did, he turned to his brother, who was also getting ready to run out, "You think he'll be happy to see us, Yakko?" He asked.

Just thinking of it made Yakko chuckle: oh was the doctor in for a rude awakening, "Only our head-dresser knows for sure!" He teased. With a sheepish grin, Wakko ran outside and started heading down the ladder. Nodding his head at Wakko's silliness, Yakko walked out of the door, closing it behind him. He pulled out his keys to lock the door, until another sensation, swept over him unexpectedly. He stopped in position and accidentally dropped his keys, clutching his forehead once more.

It was the same stinging pain from before, and it was getting stronger by the minute. Yakko could not hold his position any longer and he was beginning to feel very lightheaded, as if something was taking over. He went down on his knees, keeping himself in position from falling completely to the floor. He could feel himself taking deep breaths while struggling with himself to stay upright. Yakko knew he wouldn't be able to go on like this for his arms were already starting to get tired from holding him up.

On the ground now, Yakko could see that he was about to collapse. His eye sight was beginning to blur and couldn't feel any parts of his body. His body trembled as he layed still in his position. The pain finally got the best of him, seeing nothing but the black despair of unconsciousness. A mysterious shadow was cast over his body…

…

…

…

_Awaken; young warrior…under the eyes of my protection…the time has almost come…_

…

…

…

_His heart is starting to take effect towards the stone…which means…the dawn of a new era has begun…_

…

…

…

The morning of today had barely started to begin, for already Yakko was on the floor, conked out. The sun began to shine all of its glory down towards it's presence below as it glimmered on the Warner's face. He flinched a bit, slowly awakening from his time being unconscious. As he carefully rose from the ground, Yakko couldn't help but wonder: were those voices in his head? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a chime from the city's clock, making it official that it was now ten' o clock.

"Oh snap! I'm late!" He scampered to his feet, and ran to the edge of the tower. He turned to his right, and slammed his fist into what seemed to be a button. Once activated, the ladder began to shift and was withdrawn into the ground below, quickly being replaced by what seemed to by a slide. Taking no chances, Yakko slightly jumped and flew down, going at least 10 miles. Once he was on the ground, the slide disappeared and was once again replaced with the old ladder.

"And we programmed it to transform!" Yakko seemingly stated to someone unnoticed. Joking aside, Yakko hurried his way towards Dr. Scratchinsniff's office, hoping it was not over when he arrived.

Watching him hustle his way towards the building was somewhat amusing to view from up top for someone to see. A foot had step onto the concrete of the rooftop of a randomize building as the mysterious person gazed down upon the Warner running off into a different direction. Even with his face hidden behind his dark hood, the person seemed to be somewhat struck with utter confusion. "This boy…just how can a mere simple child be able to hold such intensifying power?"

"It's because he isn't aware of it yet…"

This belonged to the girl, who seemed to be the leader of the mysterious man, as she stepped out of her dark oval spherical. The man said nothing, due that she had came to him unexpected, but nodded in agreement. Turning their attention towards the boy, the girl folded her arms across her chest, "Looks like your concern for the boy proved the rest of us." The figure turned his head, seemingly in shock, from what she had said. So he had every right to be worried: Yakko could be the next key-bearer! However, looking back at him, well, it was just hard to believe.

"…Forgive me for saying this, but: what exactly do you mean?" The girl gazed at him with cold, steely eyes. With a small chuckle, the girl gazed at the sky, "My dear boy, isn't it obvious? _**They**_ had just made contact with him." Once that was said, the figure nearly fell off the roof, "B-but that's impossible! If that is true, wouldn't that mean he's-"

"'_The Chosen Warrior'?_"

Now it was clear to him: Yakko Warner was, indeed, the next key-bearer! He should've taken noticed when the boy received the elemental stone, and it was snatched right underneath him. The only problem now was: what fate beholds them when Yakko finally discovered it?

"Do not worry about the boy, my dear…" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the girl, "I've arranged our best group of specialists to head out and to keep a watchful eye on him." Well, at least they came prepared.

"Ma'am, I hope you have a plan on dealing with this issue?"

Keeping the thought quiet to herself, she turned her head towards the sky, "…Ever pulled the wings off of a fly?" Knowing that her comrade didn't understand, she quickly made it obvious by laying a sinister smile across her face. She chuckled to herself as it was turned into loud laughter.

* * *

Forcing the door open on his way in, Yakko made his way inside the office. The studio's nurse lifted her head in shock from hearing the door being busted open so suddenly. She automatically relaxed when she saw that it was only Yakko, though somewhat surprised at how urgent he seemed when he entered. He walked past her desk, without even saying a word, and immediately jogged up the stairs that led to the second floor. After that, the room went back to being settle and silent, with no questions asked what so ever.

Yakko just made it in time to see his sibs take a seat in the waiting room. This somewhat made him relax a bit since he was a few minutes late, and even though he might end up taunting him, it would be best if he did it on time. Wakko and Dot turned their heads towards his direction, "Yakko?" Dot exclaimed in surprise "What happened? We thought you were right behind us?"

From the moment she had asked that question, Yakko, for some reason, was in a daze. His expression seemed that his body was here, but his mind was drifting somewhere else. He just started to feel very, very tired and wanted to lie down or at least was thinking about it until he heard his little sister call his name again, "Yakko? Hello?"

Snapping out of it, Yakko finally responded, "Wh-wha? Oh, I…uh…I was at first…" He paused "…but, I had a little mishap…"

Their heads jerked, "Mishap? Like what?"

Yakko didn't know what to say while he rubbed the back of his head. He must of fell harder than he thought, cause it felt a little sore, "Well, I guess you can say I…fainted?" He chuckled nervously as he felt his cheeks flush in pink. Wakko and Dot were stunned, but mostly Dot, "Fainted?!"

"Y-yeah…"

Just before Dot was about to give a truck-load of questions, the door knob clicked as it was pulled open, revealing a tall man wearing a white sleeved shirt and violet sweats. His eyes were hidden in a pair of small glasses while his head was blindly bald for the ceiling lights reflected from the tip of his scalp. This was Dr. Otto Scratchinsniff: world psychoanalyst to the stars, or so it said in his inscription. Wakko seemed to be the one who was most happy to see him for he leaped into his arms without warning, and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. To this, Scratchinsniff was disgusted.

"Hiya, Scratchy! We're ready for our check-up!" He stated with a goofy grin. The doctor sighed, "I'm not that kind of doctor Vakko…" he said slightly, preparing for the biggest migraine he was about to have. With that being said, the Warners got up from their seats and entered his office with Yakko last in the line. Rubbing his head once more, Yakko couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched. Unfortunately, he had no idea how right his hunch was: a suspicious shady character hung from the tops of the ceiling from outside, spying on the oblivious child he who would soon discover the power he held within.

* * *


	4. Voices in Your Head? A Dreadful Warning

Updated April 29, 2008-Oh man, I don't know how many times I've said this, but once again, I am really sorry for the looooooooooooooong update. Writing this was a major pain, considering the big writer's block, and having a hard time noticing grammer/spelling errors. I really need to find someone to spellcheck slams head on desk but other than that, I'm happy to say that YSTH is still going strong! And even if I had some errors...or a lot, at least you somewhat get it, right? So, now we are in the chapter where it is somewhat similar to last time, only I fixed it to make it somewhat KH2 dream sequence along with making it a vision. So when you get to the part of the dream sequence, it's the one where the whole paragraph is in _italic. _Also, don't get confused during that paragraph where you see ether '-' or '--'. That means they've been cut off, and yes, it's suppose to be like that. Leaves the character hanging with who was who, and what are their names. I also want to add in the paragraph after the italic one. It's still dream sequence...sort of, but now with Yakko actually dreaming about something and such. Only the italics in that one are more like the words you see in KH games, like this one _'Don't be afraid. And don't forget.' _Only this one has a voice and belongs to a villian.

Oh and one more thing: some parts of the chapter were referenced and inspired from Sailor Moon S season, episode 119-Goodness Eclipsed (Dub title) aka Awakening of the Messiah of Silence? Stars of Destiny (japanese title). Yes, I like Sailor Moon, gotta problem with that? Oh and just to be sure, don't get to grossed out on the last sentence of this story, because if you have seen Sailor Moon S, then you should know what I'm refering to. Unless, you think I should make this into a teen story?

Well, I think I've said what I needed to say. Got it memorized? XD Okay, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. Read and review, and **_NO FLAMES!!_** Copyrights are down below. Enjoy!

* * *

The clock's hands shown it was about a quarter towards eleven. Already, Yakko was beginning to feel tired as he let out a small yawn. It might have not been much, but it was enough to tell him that he was sleepy. He didn't think it had to be the session that was boring: the couch was possibly too cozy. All words of speeches were lost for all he could hear from his siblings were nothing but _'Faboo'_ _and 'I can't help it if I'm cute.'_. They were probably already starting to drive the old man nuts.

Yakko finally couldn't hold himself staying awake for this: if it meant falling asleep during a session, so be it. He gently laid his head against the soft, comfy cushion and began to shut his eyes closed, losing all contents that stood around him and entering another realm. This place wasn't really a realm, but a land of dreams. Dreams come in as all sorts: good dreams, bad dreams, weird dreams, anything. Many people, mostly children, have these kinds of dreams all the time and seem to forget where they are for they say that it is a twist between reality and fantasy.

However, fantasy wasn't one that Yakko didn't know how to quite describe. For all he knew, fantasy and his world were never meant to be together. To put those two in the same room would cause the entire balance to break apart! It would even cause the apocalypse for even thinking of it. All toons that live here know that, even Yakko's obnoxious siblings.

--

Yakko slowly awoke where he could see nothing but darkness. Lying on the cold black floor, he saw that no light from day was leaked into this bleak place for there were no walls and no windows. Why were there no walls? Could it be possible that it wasn't a room at all? Could it be that this place may be his mind?

In the distant silence, Yakko began to hear something. A voice that sounded so innocent and so pure it was clear that it had belonged to a girl no older than a toddler's age. The voice giggled making it obvious that it was in a happy manner.

…

"_Hi!"_

"_Uh…hi?" _

"_What's your name?" _

"_Um, my name? It's-"_

In a flash, the voice was stopped before it spoke any longer, and was replaced with another. The voice that he heard this time came from a young boy who seemed to be startled from an utter daze.

"_Wh-who's there?"_

"…_I've come to see the door to this world…"_

"_Huh? -"_

Hearing the words, being cut off once more, sounds of strong winds, breaking glass and even people's screams filled inside his mind. Angry screams and some sobs from something that sounded like little girls.

"_Top story tonight: rampage down at --! Main source: Freaky bug-eyed weirdo girls broke everything!"_

"_Please! Just let me go! My girls, they need me--!"_

"_Tied to the darkness…" _The voice interrupted unexpectedly as the area grew quiet by this dark and sinister voice, _"Soon to be completely eclipsed…-"_

"_Please, they're only little girls, who are probably cold, scared, and maybe even…-" _

"_Well whoever you are, stop freaking me out, -"_

…

"_W-where did you come from?" _

"_You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."_

_Door…_

The sounds of small cries and fright cast over in his head as he hears cackling and evil laughter.

"_Aw, what's the matter? Did somebody get lost?" _

…

"_There is so very much to learn…"_

…

"_No…please…I dare not listen. For I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long…"_

"_You're not a monster. Monster's are evil."_

…

"_You understand so little…"_

…

"_Please… you're just trying to make me feel better. However, my pain is not for you to understand. Besides, how could you? For you are pure and innocent, and most certainly loved"_

"_A meaningless effort…"_

_..._

"_How could you know what it is to be cast out into a world that only offers misery? _

_How could you know what it's like for people to fear and despise you for the very things that make you special?"_

_..._

"_One who knows nothing can never understand nothing..."_

_..._"Because you don't fit in! Because you are…"

_..._

"_You know, -- has changed a lot recently."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well..."_

_..._

"_Our dad says that sometimes people get angry when they don't understand something special or unique."_

"_And if you just give people time, they'll start to understand your special ness."_

"_Yeah, you just gotta believe in yourself!"_

_..._

"_--, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just kidding!"_

"_What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, --"_

"_Maybe..."_

_..._

"_You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"_

"_Yeah, of course!"_

"_That's good... -- don't ever change."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_

…

Hours have passed by, Yakko, lying on solid concrete, awoke from his deep slumber...or so he thought. He gazed his head at the scenery, the front lot of the studio, baffled on how he had gotten here. He raised himself up and began to wipe off the dirt he had spotted on his brown slacks. When he had removed all the clutter, he started to realize where he was standing! Having his thoughts coming back to him, Yakko began to make haste: bumping and squeezing through large crowds of people.

Unaware to his attention, a person in black attire fixed his eyes down at Yakko and sneered. He lifted both of his arms towards the sky, preparing for what he was about to do; he spoke out, _"__Ones born of the Heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation."_

Yakko's headshot in the direction of the voice as his feet came to a sudden stop. People around him, however, continued their way as if nothing was going on. Yakko stayed behind, trying to find the source of where he heard the voice. Trailing his eyes, Yakko had finally spotted something that didn't seem to fit in this world: a person standing on the edge of a building. For some reason, Yakko was getting a heavy feeling about what was happening, which caused his heart to quicken…something really bad was about to happen.

"_Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart."_ The man had spoken. His words seem to slither from his lips as both palms of his hands began to glow in a faint shade of violet. Feeling the pulsation rise from his fingertips, the man decided to remove the hood that kept his face hidden. It was shown that he was no man, but an animal, no, more of a hedgehog? His long silver gray quills stayed firm as his cloak was blown against the wind. _  
_

"_All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all."_

Yakko didn't know to ether call for help or try at least to stop him, but something was holding him back. Something about this hedgehog made him feel different from all the other enemies he and his siblings had stumbled upon, and it wasn't good. The violet shade from his hands had brightened as they were released from his palms and shot towards the sky. Yakko's fear was realized: the sky had unexpectedly turned black! Everything around him seemed to turn still. Not a single creature made a squeal or movement, only silence: a bad sign for this Warner.

The hedgehog had put his hands down, hanging against his sides. A smirk was revealed on his face as he made complete attention towards Yakko, _"Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts." _

An expression of confusion was displayed on Yakko's face: was this statement meant for him? Was this some kind of a warning? Wait, if this was a warning, wouldn't this mean that this is...a vision?

"What are you talking about?" Yakko had the courage to ask. He didn't receive a reply at first, only another sinister grin from the devious creature,_ "The great darkness is sealed within the great heart."_

With that, the ground beneath his feat began to rumble, and Yakko was losing his balance. He fell over and landed on his front belly, groaning. Cracks were shown underneath his fingertips and began to make the floor crumble! Yakko didn't have time to think what was going on as he got to his feet and scampered to another area that was supposedly safe. Just in time as the ground crumbled away like gram crackers, leaving a big gapping hole in the middle of the street.

After that unexpected event, surprisingly, the hedgehog continued with his ranting, _"Progeny of darkness come back to the eternal darkness."_

"_Does this guy ever shut up?!"_ Were Yakko's choice of words as he began to get up.

"_For the heart of light shall unseal the path."_

Without warning, Yakko's feet were thrown into the air along with the rest of his body! He was at least 20 feet away from the ground below as he felt a summating heat creeping behind his back. He didn't see much, but gathered that something in the middle of the area must have exploded, but...there was nothing there? No building, no intoxicating chemicals, literally nothing. The area was just an empty space of a parking lot.

Yakko flung into the surface and crashed into the ground, head first. Spitting the dirt from his mouth, Yakko slowly lifted his head, hoping that the worst was over. It wasn't: it was just getting started.

The loud noises of the explosions continued to fill the air as ash and dust spread across the floor. After a moment of regrouping, Yakko used his arms to slowly lift himself off the ground, still feeling the concrete rumble beneath his feet. This time, Yakko was able to catch himself and kept his balance from falling. He grabbed a loose railing and held onto it before the magnitude grew violently wild.

"_Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys."_

At this point, there was nothing that anyone could do. The town was crumbling away into dust and the people that once lived here were gone in a flash. Yakko couldn't understand why this was happening, or why he was only one to witness this. Holding on to the railing tightly, Yakko witnessed the city and it's inhabitants being lift from the ground and carried away into the middle of the sky. He held on for life as the winds were trying to carry him up along with everyone, but he refused to let go: it was not his time to die.

The hair on the back of his neck began to stand when Yakko saw something in the distance. At first, he had thought this was a savior that was going to help him, but his heart sank when he saw that it was a menacing creature. He couldn't see what it looked like for it was hidden behind a dark shadow. Only her eyes and mouth were visible enough to see, and they did not seem to be friendly. Her hair flowing with the wind with the cape on her back rested on her shoulders. In her hand, was a scythe that she held firm in her grasp.

Yakko could feel his heart leap to his throat as the girl raised her weapon with both hands. Two glowing red eyes shinned at him as dark pulsations swarm across her grasp,_ "The door of darkness to seal the light, none shall pass but shadows, returning to darkness."_ Yakko's jaw dropped as he stood petrified at the presence of the monster. She jumped from her spot and hurtled towards the boy with her scythe raised above her head.

_"Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until dark door opens…"_

The hedgehog spoke his final words as the scene faded away and scythe was struck down, leaving a trail of blood…

* * *

Animaniacs are copyrighted to Steven Spielberg and Warner Brothers animation department. Although the reference were used from both Kingdom Hearts and Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts is copyrighted to Square Enix and Disney while Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takuchi and funanimation. Story idea belongs to me, because I can dream, can't I? All rights reserved.


	5. The Scavengers

**Updated on October 4, 2008-GOD! WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! DX So glad I got out of this one. :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I work really hard on it. Ignore the errors, okay! I'm working on it! This chapter I dedicate to Aftertaster7, and another friend. Why? Read the chapter to find out, silly! ;) Copyrights are at the bottom! **

* * *

With fear smashing him in the face, Yakko sprung to his feet with an utter cry. Panting heavily, Yakko whipped the sweat from his forehead and rested his head in the palm of his hand. The dream had thankfully ended before he could feel the blade cut thru his torso. Shivering at the thought, Yakko couldn't shake the feeling out of his head: it felt so real, and yet, totally unbelievable! There was just no way that could ever happen…could it?

Yakko snapped out of his thoughts when he realized where he was: he was back in his room! Bobbing head, Yakko could not understand how he had gotten back into his house. He sat in deep thought trying to remember where he was at the last time before he feel asleep: he was in with an appointment with Dr. Scratchinsniff.

"Oh, good! You're awake." A voice squeaked. Yakko sharply turned to see his sister, Dot, standing in the doorway with a cup of water in her hand. Without hesitation, she came over to the right side of his bed and handed him the glass, "Here, drink this." She politely demanded. Taking the cup from her grasp, Yakko began to gulp down the water to quench his thirst. He took a deep breath before he was ready to speak. Dot already made herself comfortable by sitting at the edge of the bed while Yakko scooted over to let her have some room, "Thanks..."

Nodding politely, Yakko looked at the cup with both hands, "So...how long was I out?" Dot scratched her forehead as she began to think, "Hmm, we'll from the moment we got in, you fell right asleep once we sat down. Wakko and I were worried since you never, ever, fall asleep during a session. Even ol' Scratchy was concerned." She replied, "We figured you must've been tired and needed the sleep, so Wakko and I carried you back to the tower while we had our session here."

From hearing that, Yakko stayed quiet for a moment to re-think the situation. So he had fallen asleep during their session, which caused his siblings to carry him back here, let alone have their session here instead of the CEO office? For some reason, that made him a little upset, but he couldn't understand why? He should be okay with the fact they did something during his slumber.

Although, just remembering the dream he had witnessed made him shudder the thought, especially the part with the girl and her scythe. Just what was that about? Why did he have a dream about the end of the world? Not to mention the dream he had before with those dark creatures destroying the town, then finally him. Somehow, they were connected, he didn't know how, but they were. Eventually he had to find out what was going on.

Now that he was on topic, he hasn't said anything about this to Wakko or Dot. That for some reason, has been bugging him lately, he should be able to tell them his situation with no problem at all. Yet, something kept holding him back, like as if he wasn't allowed to say any of this to anyone. Like someone forcing him to keep quiet, as if there was a lock, binding his lips together to hold this deadly secret. It felt like a secret that had to be kept quiet.

"Yakko?" The same voice piped.

Yakko snapped out of his thoughts again and stared back at his little sister, "Y-yeah, that was it: I was just tired..." The edge in his voice made him feel like he wasn't sure of himself.

...

"Hurry up, you two! They're starting to catch up with us!"

"You think we don't know that?! We're running as fast as we can!"

"Remind me why you are my girlfriend?!"

The unlikely group ran through what seemed to be a dark alley in a forest. Broken branches covered the gloomy sky along with horrid screeching noises that filled the air. A dark branch reached out towards one of the children and grabbed her by the ankle, causing her to fall to the ground. She turned and struggled to break free but it wouldn't budge, "Stupid tree branch! Let go of my leg!" She took out what seem to resemble a yo-yo and thrust it towards the trunk of the tree. After a couple more hits, the branch loosened and finally released its grip of the girl.

"Spot!" One of the children called out. The girl caught up with them after several moments, "I'm fine. Come on let's go!" The group hustled as they tread faster down the path. A figure covered in a silhouette loomed from behind a tree trunk before disappearing into the darkness. An orange scarf blew against the wind as the boy stop dead in his tracks, "Did you guys hear that?" He turned towards his back. Silence had covered the chilling tense, the three just stood, listening. A white glow covered the boy's hand, circling around his palms, unleashing a weapon of the strangest feature.

"Are you sure you want to be using that?" A voice piped from behind him. The boy turned towards his friends, "We don't know what we're up against! They'll be coming after us no matter what, so it's best if we fight back." A sudden gust of wind withered and howled, trying to blow the group away. Shielding themselves, one of them shouted, "Here it comes!"

Like a swift blade, the creature hurled itself towards the boy. The boy quickly turned, doing a back flip and blocking the attack using the base of the weapon. The creature snarled in annoyance as it tried to snap at his arm, but was blocked by another swipe of the blade. He rammed it near it's beak and used all of his strength to hold it back, but the creature was much bigger and stronger. The boy's shoes began to dig underneath the earth, slowly being pushed back by the creature's strength. Knowing the advantage, the boy turned toward his friends, "Run!"

"But Jokko, without you and your keyblade we won't be able to crossover to-"

"Don't worry about that!" He interrupted, "Worry about yourselves and get to that door!" He turned his attention to the creature; "It won't do any good if we just stand here arguing, that's just what they're hoping for, to take that advantage." He turned towards his friends again, "DON'T LET THEM TAKE THAT CHANCE!"

Agreeing that there was nothing more to do, the two nodded and hurried off in the other direction. No one dared to turn back for they knew that if they did, they wouldn't be able to go on. On the battlefield, the boy jumped back standing a few feet away from the creature and thrusting the keyblade in front of him. A small gush of wind began to form around the tip of the blade, "WIND!" With those words, the gush of wind formed into what resembled a tornado and whirled around the beast, trapping it inside. However, the creature revealed a sly smirk as it revealed wings, flapping them viciously to break free.

Shock covered the boy's face but was too late to make a move. Being rammed in the gut by the beast's head, the boy flung backwards and stumbled hard onto a tree trunk. Slowly sliding down, the boy lowered his head while a whilst moan escaped his lips. Wincing, the boy tried his best to get up, until he felt a strong force grab him by his throat and lift his body off the ground! The boy gasped for air before he began to hack and struggle to breath. The beast gave a sinister grin as it tightened its grip, watching its victim choke very slowly.

SLASH!

A sharp weapon somehow tore thru the monster's torso and split the beast in half, disintegrating into bits of darkness. The boy feel to the floor and clenched the ground, taking deep breaths to obtain oxygen. He looked up to see a figure that was familiar to him as it swung his sword behind his back, "…Lokko?" Standing in long baggy green pants, the dark figure stared at the boy without saying anything as he strummed his dark bangs towards the back of his head. He held out a hand and began helping his comrade by lifting him off the ground, "I somehow figured I'd find you here…" Lokko spoke.

The boy shook his head, "Yeah, out of all the bad luck I had to be caught in a death lock with a giant wyvern." He reached towards his back and scratched his neck, "If you hadn't been there, I'd probably be a broken toothpick by now." Nodding in agreement Lokko looked ahead, "So where are the rest of your crew?"

Jokko turned behind and came to realization, "Oh crap! Paradot and Spot! I got to hurry!" Without hesitation, Jokko sprang to his feet and began to run down the path. Knowing what this could mean, Lokko quickly packed his sword and trailed right behind him.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Jokko quickly turned and spoke, "Lately, the stars that once shined in the bright sky have been disappearing again one by one." Lokko's eyes seemed to widen from hearing the news, "And as you already know, worlds are already starting to tear apart due to the darkness." Dashing across the path, the two continued getting closer towards their destination, "To make matters worse: a new organization has been assembled…along with a new leader…"

"Fortunately that's the least of our problems." The two stopped for a moment as they came across a folk in the road. Frustrated, Jokko was unsure of which path to take and was about to take the right path, until a strong arm grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back, "Don't get so cocky!"

"But we don't have much time!" Lokko furrowed his eyebrows, sending a signal not to make matters worse. He pointed his left index finger towards the sky, "Help is on the way." Far off in the gray clouds, a small feeble bird, feathers black as night, flew across the sky. Its beady ruby eyes scanned the forest while making a loud squawk until it safely landed two feet in front of them. Jokko cocked an eyebrow.

"A Murkrow?" Lokko nodded and signaled him to pay attention. Flapping its wings, the black bird began to ascend a few feet from the ground as it began to circle around a random spot. Ever so gracefully, the bird swayed its feathers left to right, as if it was trying to balance on a beam. Violet aura began to fill the dark wings as the bird's pace became faster. Swirls of feathers began to form into a circle, seemingly to create a figure before them.

The figure stood tall, forming a body that was almost five feet and two inches of height. It obtained arms and legs, covered by long, silky sleeves and leggings. Once the being had obtain a face, it's long raving hair reached to at least the base of her shoulders. A dark navy blue shawl rested firmly on her shoulders with a small magenta oval pendent embolden on her chest. A weapon that seemed to resemble a glaive appeared in the palm of her hand as she held it firmly. Even with her face half covered by her long bangs, her hazel blue eyes stared firmly at the two.

Jokko wasn't sure what it was as he reached for his keyblade, but was stopped when Lokko held out an arm as a signal to not fight. The figure moved aside her weapon and held out her left arm, giving the small bird the advantage to land and rest. Unsure of what was going on and who she was, Jokko turned to his friend with a dazed look, "You mind telling me who she is?" He asked, pointing his right thumb and nudging his head slightly towards her.

"My identity is none of your concerns, but you may call me Rebecca." The figure, Rebecca, replied. Looking back at Rebecca, then at Lokko, Jokko jerked his head and pointed his right thumb towards them before asking, "Um…Lok? Don't tell me this brood is supposedly-" He stopped when his companion gave him a glare, "Never mind." The bird that rested on its master's arm, suddenly perked it's head up before springing into the air, squawking very loudly. Jokko began to cover his ears to block the shrill cry, "What's up with that bird?"

Looking crossly at her friend, Rebecca motioned the bird to come back down, "Ethel senses something near…"

PSHOOOOOOOOH!

A loud retort echoed through out the forest giving everyone a startling jump, turning towards the direction of the sound. Jokko's heart seemed to leap into his throat while grabbing his chest, "That was…" He jumped into a sprint and started running down the road. Lokko and Rebecca watched him run off before looking at each other. Nodding, the two hustled behind him, knowing the dangers that lied ahead.

Jokko ran as far as his little legs could carry, wielding his anchor keyblade behind his back. His pants grew thicker, hurrying to his destination. The door wasn't far now, he was almost there! He prayed quickly to himself, to make it out alive and hoping that his sister and girlfriend would be there. Without them, Jokko wouldn't know how to survive in this tragic battle with the heartless.

…

She stared down at the black creature while reloading the ammo in her gun. Paradot had held them off as long as she could, but they just weren't giving her a break. Sweat was already pouring from her forehead as she aimed herself to another, "This isn't working!" She grunted. Spot jumped and whacked a similar creature in the head, "You're running out of ammos?!" A round, disgusting heartless began forming dark particles around its mouth. Just before it released the energy, Paradot pulled out two 44 magnums and shot at least ten bullets, watching it deform in the air, "If I wasn't, you think I'd be panicking like this?!" She spat as she shot another monster down.

"What ever happened to 'unlimited' ammo?" Paradot glared at her partner, "Where'd you think?! Jokko has them!" Spot thwacked her yo-yo at an enemy while doing a face palm, "We're doomed…" A sudden snarl appeared out of nowhere, causing the two a startling jump. A giant hulky monster that wore heavy blue armor on its shoulders, legs, and wrists, charged at them, wielding a giant shield resembling a mean looking mutt. The mutt growled threateningly, showing its chops as it snapped and barked uncontrollably. The girls winced in disgust while backing away from the intimidating dog, "Defenders…I **hate** defenders!" Paradot pulled out a rifle and tried to fire, only to realize that it was out of ammo.

"That's not good…" Spot winced in a high voice. Backing away ever so slowly, the defenders began to circle them near a corner. Hunched together, Paradot and Spot shook intensively, knowing what was about to happen next, "N-n-nice doggy…g-good doggy…" Spot's voice trembled feeling the hot moist of the beast's breath.

"**NOT TODAY!**" A swift sharp blade came through the group, slashing them completely until they were nothing more but figments of darkness. When he had a moment, Jokko quickly ran towards his friends, and kneeled down to their level, "You guys okay?" They both nodded. Sighing with relief, Jokko quickly turned back towards the herd before wielding his keyblade once more, "Jokko!"

"It's okay baby sister, I know what I'm doing. Let me handle this!" With that he leaped into the air and began swinging his blade like a hammer. For the moment, it seemed like things were going well, until, **"JOKKO! LOOK OUT!"** Unfortunately, Jokko didn't have time to realize the situation as he felt a sharp pain slashing across his back spine. He grunted in pain and fell to the floor, with the keyblade falling from his grasp. Spot's face fell to horror and tried to run towards him but was held back by Paradot.

Despite the pain he was in, Jokko refused to be put down without looking at the perpetrator's face. It was almost the same size as him, with its black clawed feet hovering over his head. It was very muscular looking being with a weird symbolic horns and pointy ears. It wielded a strange looking sword, but still sharp around the edges. Chinese or Japanese symbols were carved near the handle obviously representing something dark.

Jokko knew exactly what these things were, "Invisibles…man those guys are tough." He grunted. The creature, now known as an Invisible, raised its sword, reading to strike. Jokko shut his eyes and turned away knowing that this could be the end of him…or was it?

"Ethel! Use Dark pulse!" On command, the swift black bird flew across the Invisible, releasing a dark wave beneath its feathers. The wave hit it in the chest, causing critical damage as it dismembered into bits of darkness. After moments of nothing happening to him, Jokko opened his eyes with shock. Lokko and Rebecca stood in front of him, without seemingly tired or worn out clothing what so ever. The group of heartless were nowhere to be seen, meaning these two must've chased them off when their leader was destroyed.

"How were they able to do **that**?!" His thoughts were interrupted when he felt another heavy force leap onto him…this one not being an actual threat, "Oh Jokko!" His little sister sobbed into his chest. Understanding her feelings, Jokko began to pat Spot's back softly, "Heh, what'd I tell ya'? There was nothing to worry abou-" He was interrupted again when he felt a slight punch on the shoulder. He turned back to Spot, who's face became flushed and puffed up her cheeks, "Don't you **EVER** scare us like that again!"

Chuckling to himself, Jokko could only pat his sister on the head, "Ah Spot, you always knew when to keep your attitude in place." He smiled. Spot pouted as she turned away his patting, "Don't pat me on the head! I'm not a little girl anymore!" She folded her arms. Jokko could only shook his head as Paradot walked over to help him up. "Well, we better get moving. Since we defeated the heartless, they're surely going to be sending for more recruits."

Paradot rubbed her bottom and made a grunt, "Good: the sooner we find that stupid door the sooner we can rest…" Gathering their stuff together, the group began to make haste and travel on towards their destination.

…

"Hey Jokko?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, who's the girl walking next to Lokko?"

By this, she was mentioning Rebecca, who really was walking next to Lokko, ruffling her pet's feathers. Jokko cocked his head, "Good question…" He muttered softly. Jokko never really gave himself the time to answer that question himself. Sure he was thankful towards her for saving his life and his teammates, but he still knew nothing about her. Was she good? Was she evil?

Of course Jokko couldn't dare ask her. Even if she wasn't evil, it's always wise to not ask something that might make matters worse. Although, if she really was evil, would this mean that they were heading straight for a trap? No! Of course not! Jokko was not going to even question someone he barely knew. He was suspicious of their new 'friend' but somehow he was able to trust Lokko.

However, does Lokko know anything about Rebecca's whereabouts? Her weaknesses, her strengths, or her likes and dislikes? In addition, what was with that bird? He knew creatures called Pokemon exist in other realms, but actually seeing one with someone that didn't seem to fit was just pure awestruck. Trying to figure this Rebecca girl was too complicated for him to figure out.

"I sense there is something troubling you, sir Jokko?" Hearing his name being called he perked his head up and saw that it was Rebecca that had spoken. She had her head turn towards her back, while she was still walking as she waited patiently for an answer. Jokko didn't know if he should answer or not: the look he was receiving sort of made him feel nervous. Even the weird looking bird was staring at him, doing the same action as its master was doing. She almost looked like a mysterious pirate with that bird parched on her shoulder.

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no! I'm not in trouble-**troubled**! Why would I be troubled?!" He tried his best to cover the tension he was feeling, but was obviously failing horribly. "I know, it has to deal whether to trust me or not." The group paused. "But I can assure no matter what the circumstances, we will get to that door."

"Don't bet on it…"

Everyone jumped and began looking around, trying to see who had made that voice. The voice was shrill and sinister, hitting each of them like nails scratching on a chalk board. Jokko took out his keyblade and readied himself for an all out attack, "Who said that?" His voice boomed. "Show yourself, trespasser, or are you such a coward that you only hide behind those black lackeys of yours?"

"My dear boy please. If I was such a coward as you say, would I show myself before you? You didn't even look through your whole background before you made your protest, did you?"

Eyeing at every tree branch, pathway, or even a stump, no one could see nothing out of the ordinary. Jokko stepped out and walked into the middle of the path way, trying to figure out where the message was coming from. He gazed around the forest ever so cautiously. Everything was silently still…almost…too still. "It's quiet…" He muttered eyeing a broken twig, withering over its trunk, "…Too quiet…"

A snap of a broken twig perked in one of his ears. He sharply turned to see something moving between the bushes and the hallow trees. Without giving time for him to think, Jokko wield his keyblade and thrust it forward, aiming for the bush. His eyes sparkled in red, "FIRE!" Automatically, a burst of flames, emerged from the tip of the blade and shrouded the bush. The intense heat from the flames caused the prickly leaves to whisk away into ashes with ease. Jokko and the others cautious walked towards to the spot where the bush had once stand. It was now a swollen black spot, with an ash twig in the middle, smoldering smoke.

"Guess there was no one there…" Spot muttered softly.

"On the contrary, my dear…" Everyone spun around swiftly, reading their weapons, and ammos. Standing before them was a girl, almost the same height as this group, with the utmost intimidating aura. "My, my, my. Aren't we all quite the jumpy type?" Her eyes gleamed in an excruciating color. Trying hard not to lose confidence in himself, Jokko maintained his ego and held his keyblade tightly in his grip, "Who-who are you?" His voice stuttered.

A smirk was revealed over her face, "Who am I?" Her voice slithered venomously, chuckling to herself until she broke into a loud, mischievous laughter. Everyone stood around, eyes a gazed, confused to why she was laughing. Her hair slithered back, revealing her bright purple eyes. They had no pupils in the middle, only the iris. She was almost as though she wasn't human.

"…I'm your worst nightmare…" A dark wave swirled around them and in a flash, they were all covered in darkness…

* * *

**AH! A CLIFFY! THE MOST HORRID THING TO PASS ON A FANFIC!** **Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs nor any other cartoons here. I only own my ocs. Others are copyrighted to their owners.**


	6. Happiness, or is it?

**(Updated December 15th, 2008) Sorry folks for taking so long. Had a lot to do in life, work, homework, stress, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anyway, I would like to give big thanks too my bestest buddy, Nintendo-nut1 for beta-reading this chapter and editing all the errors and horrible writing I did DX God bless you, Kelsey! *glomps you to the floor* I also want to thank Brebrexv for letting me use her character (yes, Breb, Juliet's in this one :D) for the story. A lot of inspiration from Higurashi...yet again. XD Oh whatever! Read the chapter and figure it out! XP Oh and don't forget to leave a review! *crosses fingers***

* * *

Tick-tock.

That was the only sound he heard, coming from a clock that hung on the kitchen wall, but still it didn't seem to bother him. Not when his mind was elsewhere, drifting off. Sitting in his puffy red cushion couch, Yakko continuously stared out his window, where he failed to see that it was raining. Droplets of rain tapped on the rooftop.

Tap, tap, tap.

However, the noises didn't register with him. All he heard was utter silence, covering the entire interior of the Water Tower. He lolled his head back on his neck, his gaze dragging up towards the ceiling, staring at the center, thinking about what had happened earlier. Why it was bothering him, he did not know. Just thinking back at how odd it was; dozing off like that during a session was not something Yakko regularly did.

He rubbed his forehead, remembering the sudden pain he had felt when he left the tower. The way it stung him like a thousand needles hammering into him at once, along with a piercing screech that howled in his ears, a sensation that a toon like him should never hope to feel. Yakko couldn't understand how he actually felt an experience like that, let alone pass out on the middle of the floor soon after. He sighed, feeling depressed for some strange reason, another out-of-place emotion for the likes of him. The raindrops began to pour harder, making louder tapping sounds on the roof.

Yakko blinked, his mind coming back into focus when he finally heard the droplets of rain. He turned his head to the closet window to him and stared outside, "Huh, look it that. It's raining," he flatly observed. He didn't expect anyone to answer.

Watching raindrops fall from the sky, he couldn't help but continue looking at the dreary clouds. It reminded him of an event in his past... He didn't realize he was thinking about it at this very moment. Looking back at how their lives wound up, some of it were things he didn't want to remember. Remembering would only bring back the emotions he did not dare to feel ever again.

Memories were just like raindrops…crumbling to the earth beneath…

Ten years ago…

_Newsreel of the Stars. Dateline Hollywood 1930, The Warner Bros. Studio._

_Artists toil endlessly to come up with cartoon stars, ultimately creating three new characters; the Warner Brothers and their sister, Dot._

_Unfortunately the Warner kids were totally out of control. The trio ran amuck through out the studio until their capture. The Warners' films, which made absolutely no sense, were locked away in the studio, never to be released._

_As for the Warners themselves, they were locked away in the studio water-tower, also to never to be released. Publicly, the studio has disavowed any knowledge of the Warner's existence to this very day…when the Warners escaped!_

That's how it was publicly announced, but unfortunately, it wasn't the full truth. The news never is the real truth.

Yakko could remember the exact details of that day. Once a character is created, they obtain life, a personality, emotions, and most importantly, a family. The Warners weren't really given a full count of a family, unless you count three siblings taking care of each other alone. The only reason everyone was frightened of them was not just because they caused so much of a ruckus; it was because they were different. Plain and simple.

It didn't really bother Yakko as much as it did his siblings, but what did bother him were the cruel comments his unorthodox family would receive. They were cursed, shunned, and tormented. Even while he was gifted with a talent of twisting words, theirs always rung in his ears, reminding him why they were hated so. No matter how harsh their words became, or how promises were broken, or the constant panic that flared up in their presence, Yakko had always made sure to never display any actual emotions of hurt or discomfort. He always had to be calm and collected, even if it meant cracking his jaw to force out a grin.

But sometimes…sometimes…he just wished it would all stop.

_"I'm sorry but the chairman of the Board asked that you had to leave…"_

_"B-but we behaved!"_

_"Ya, I know…now…go on now! Go on!"_

Those words tore into him like a bullet. He remembered how angry he felt; even when they broke back into to the party anyway, he still didn't feel satisfied. Why did they continue to fear them even when they swore that they'd behave for one day? It wasn't fair for them to be judged like that…yet…it continues to happen.

All those years of being bullied were just too heart-wrenching. Time and time again, people would find new names to call them every time they passed by. It soon became to complicated for him; he knew one day, there would be a point where he would snap.

He remembered one day, when they returned home from tormenting a random group of people… Wakko and Dot were fit as fiddle. Yakko, on the other hand, could digress. It was the day when they had teased that ol' Howie Turn, and even though he had won that battle, some of the insults spat at his face still rung in his ears. He wanted to get them out as soon as possible, because talking about it with his siblings wouldn't help. If he talked them about it, they would get angry too, and the result would only be more havoc in the Warner Brothers studios, fueled by their repressed rage.

Yakko didn't want them to take everything out on the world just because they were angry. Just because they were a little wild, didn't mean they can't forget the rules of the world. Even so, he had to keep these feelings to himself. He was their big brother. Big brothers always had to carry that responsibility.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't take it out as well; it was the only thing that prevented him from falling into a manic episode. He decided when everyone was gone or settled in their comfortable areas, Yakko would tell his sibs that he was going to run an errand. They wouldn't bother to ask why, since they were already wrapped up in whatever they were doing, leaving the option open for Yakko to leave.

He went down to the basement, which was the bottom floor of the water tower. It was equipped with a special elevator, leading further down to an extra storage room underground. The employees of Warner Brothers built it for them in case they were bored and wanted to go 'down stairs'. As long as they were inside the Water tower, all was well.

Yakko didn't like to go down there much, only for special occasions. One time, he got locked inside and kept banging on the door for hours until someone finally heard him. He remembered how terrified he had felt when they finally released him. They thought it was best to give him some rest since he started speaking some nonsense that there was a monster down there, but it was never taken seriously. The whole 'monster in the basement' story was gone in a flash when he and his siblings broke out and met with the doctor for the first time.

However, the story seemed to escalate when he had entered that room again, but he brushed it off as he began to grab random crates and empty glass bottles and placed them neatly on the floor. In his hand was a giant mallet, ready to be used if necessary. The burning fire of rage built up and up until it reached its peak, erupting like a raging volcano.

Over and over he swung his mallet above his head and smashed every item he had put on the floor. The mallet was coming down harder than usual, shaking the shattered pieces on the floor. He continued smashing, letting out all of his anger, all of that rage he had pent up inside. Each item he had put there represented the people he was mad at: the ones that were marked to be hated.

They should be hated! They hated him and his family from the moment they sprung out of that sheet of paper. He was getting sick of how poorly they were being treated, or how unimportant they were made to feel by most of the employees in the studio.

It wasn't fair! It shouldn't be fair! It couldn't be fair! They shouldn't hate him for what he was, or why he was here!

He dropped his mallet when all the items were destroyed. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Yakko stood there, taking in deep breathes to try to get himself under control. He couldn't display any of this in front of his siblings. Any sight of Yakko losing his touch would heavily effect his siblings, big time. It would scar them all for life if they caught him like this.

He had to remain calm… no matter what.

Yakko snapped out of his thoughts and came back to the present, where he was still sitting on the couch. He was still staring at the window, watching the pouring rain. Hours seemed to have passed, but Yakko didn't care. His eyes were glued to the window, as if he was being forced to watch the rain fall. It felt a lot like himself, falling away from the world.

"No, Yakko…" He mentally told himself, "You can't let yourself think you're unhappy…" The roaring thunder boomed across the sky. "You have to remain happy if you don't want your siblings to end up like you."

He took in the scent of his living room to try and get back into focus.

"I'm happy…really…"

_........................................................................................................_

_This world has been connected… and will eventually be engulfed by a world of darkness._

_Time is repeating itself…only in a different world…_

_A world that was once free and pure is now being drawn into a maze of tragedy._

_The demons of the dark have broken free from their chambers and have reached the peak of this world…_

_If I let this continue, all of the inhabitants of that world will take a deadly turn and be devastated by the events that are bound to happen…_

_How is this possible? How do I know this? Because the power that I withhold makes me able to foresee the future before it happens._

_I am a being that does not belong to this world, but has come here to try and stop the tragedy before it unfolds. I want this world to remain happy and continue living on in its current state._

_Unfortunately, because the heartless have broken from their slumber, the world will not be able to maintain its former splendor for so long. Heartless are cruel and dark creatures and will try anything to break it apart._

_The result? The end of that world._

_As you are beginning to find out, the being that seems to be the main target has already started to take effect of the unknown source from an outside world. Thus being: Yakko Warner._

_Why choose someone like him? Why go through all the trouble of sublimating his life and turning all the people he loves against him?_

_Someone that does not fit in this world can sometimes be affected by it. However, the heartless can adapt into any circumstances, whether it be reasonable or not. It's the inhabitants that change. Heartless are outsiders, and if someone from this world were to come across one, he or she would start to become an outsider themselves._

_In this particular world, for example, feelings, wounds, and common sense do not exist. If the heartless were to interfere, the things that the inhabitants are not supposed to have will begin to appear. In the end, they start to behave differently._

_What you are about to witness is the transformation of one little boy, his life entangled by the wheels of fate. There will be moments where tragedy will occur and hope will be all but lost. You may become confused to why this is all happening to him._

_As it turns out, this is happening due to a will. A powerful will that is pushing through all barriers to make sure these events occur. I, unfortunately, have witnessed this in countless worlds and couldn't stop it in time due to my own lack of strength. Thus, those worlds have disappeared._

_But with my knowledge, I try to figure out why someone would do this. However, I still don't know who the one responsible is or why they would harm only one specific person, nor for what reason._

_As for the heartless itself, they are not the only ones that will travel these worlds. Following after are beings called nobodies. They are similar to heartless but remember the feeling of owning a heart. This result does not suppress them, for they go out searching for a way to make themselves whole again. A certain way they have developed is to build a place they call Kingdom Hearts, where all hearts are born._

_Some seem to think that it is filled with nothing but darkness. Others believe that it is filled with life and will vanquish darkness from the faces of the earth. To be honest, I don't know what to believe. All I know is that Kingdom Hearts is a unique place that mustn't be placed in the wrong hands._

_That's where this boy comes in: Yakko Warner. To his unknowing, he was given a special gift to protect himself from the evil lurking in the darkness. Like the key blade, the elemental stone chooses one with a strong heart. It gives them the ability to cast certain elements: fire, water, earth, air, lightening & thunder, darkness and light to whatever suits them. Then a weapon that matches his or her features is summoned. They're not as powerful as a keyblade, but strong enough to fight off the heartless. Once the bearer has proven themselves worthy of a strong heart, the weapon they hold becomes a keyblade. Thus, proving that he or she will become the next key bearer._

_Which is why the heartless have come to try and stop it. They will do whatever it takes to break the child's spirit, even if they have to go to drastic measures. They are manipulative and seducing creatures that will shroud their prey into a mist of lies and deceit._

_I want to protect the innocent and fight the demons that try to destroy their peace. Everyone living in their current state is precious to me, and I will fight to the end to defeat the heartless and maintain that blissful future._

_Here, I will enter the world known as Burbank, Los Angeles, home of the boy named Yakko Warner. Will I be able to save those who live in this world? Or…will this world become another helpless victim to the clutches of darkness? Will I be forced to watch this world end like so many others before it?_

_The choice………………is up to you._

_To join me in the fight against the heartless… and the hopeful end this tragedy._

* * *

**_All Characters used in this fanfiction are copyrighted to their original owners. This was written for fun and because I'm a sad obsessive fangirl that doesn't really understand the meaning of 'concept' ^^; PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!! DDDDX _**


	7. Jokko's Regret

**Updated on July 15, 2009: Wow. I am so sorry folks for the long update. Writer's block is still a pain XP Anyway, the chapter is here. Thanks again to Aftertaster7, Nintendo-nut1 and her brother, and Brebrexv. **

**

* * *

**

"Things do not look well"

**"For once, I agree with you."**

Two mystical beings stared into an orb displaying events happening before them.

**"The darkness hasn't even broke through the bars and already I'm sensing bad omens."**

**"Dialga, you're worrying too much. How would you know such a thing?"**

**"I control time, Palkia; don't you think I would know what could happen in the near future?"**

**"Well not exactly, no. You only control the time stream. Celebi, however, can actually see and change the past, present, and future."**

Dialga grunted,** "You always find ways to make me look like a fool…"**

**"What did you expect? We are rivals. We have been battling each other for over millions of years. You should be thankful that the last thing I have done to offend you was to hit you."**

**"Don't forget, it was I that damaged your pearl."**

Palkia reached over and held his arm,** "Ah, yes. We were so foolish, weren't we? To have battled over our territories, if it hadn't been for Darkrai, that poor town would've have been torn into space matter."**

**"And Giratina's home world would've been destroyed as well."**

Palkia chuckled at the thought.

**"Remind me again that it was you he tried to drag into his hole?"**

**"He was just upset! Giratina needs to learn to control his temper. After all, it was that attitude of his that earned the banishment to the reverse world."**

**"He didn't seem so upset. To be honest, I think he was happy to leave our world."**

**"Don't be so ill of others, Palkia."**

The two beings were interrupted with their discussion by three different colored lights. As they formed, more beings appeared before them.

_"Master Dialga! The darkness has passed through the barrier!"_ a pink one shouted, panicking.

Dialga grimaced while Palkia gawked,** "What?! But how?!"**

_"It was full out assault, sir! They ambushed us without warning!"_ stated the yellow one.

Palkia grunted, glancing at Dialga, who feared something like this would happen. He turned away and thought for a moment.

**"Wasn't it Rayquaza that was protecting the barrier?"**

The three lowered their heads._"…Yes…he was the one who took heavy damage…"_

_"He's still alive, but the injuries are severe…"_ the blue one elaborated in sympathy.

The two deities exchanged glances, trying to solve the situation.

**"What about the rest? Did they take much damage?"** Dialga asked.

They nodded._"Not as harsh as Rayquaza's, sir. But they still fought back with all their might."_

There was nothing else they could say at the moment. Dialga was the only one deeply considering the situation at hand.

**"Hmm…then there isn't much time left…"**

A giant blue orb appeared from above, displaying what seemed to be battleships flying in the distortion of space.

**"Whatever the darkness is after, they're coming at it fast."**

Turning away, Dialga faced the others.** "We need to establish a meeting right away! Assemble as many of the legendary Pokémon as we can. Tell them that this is an emergency."**

Looking at each other, the three nodded and bowed._"Right away, sir."_

Palkia wasn't so sure of what was going on, but he had a feeling that this was something Dialga had feared from the very beginning. He still didn't understand him, but maybe that was all part of being rivals with him for so long.

**"You are dismissed. Thank you, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie."**

* * *

"Jokko? Can you hear me?"

_There isn't much time_

"Spot, give it a rest. He's been out for a couple of hours."

_You must hurry_

"So? He's my brother! I need to know he's alright!"

_The stars aren't the only ones disappearing_

"We understand, but please. Let him rest. He won't be able to recover from his knock out if you pester him like this."

_If you do not escape from these prison walls, a world will be in the mercy of darkness_

"Rebecca! Isn't there something we can do?!"

_You must not do this alone_

"I've done as much as I can. All we can do now is wait."

_Come find me deep within the corridors_

_I am sealed within a slumber chamber_

_Release me and I will help you restore your world_

Groaning in pain, Jokko slowly came to his senses and began to open his eyes. He saw nothing but pale ceiling tiles, violet walls, and dark handle bars. Circling around him were none other than his sister Spot, his girlfriend Paradot, and that mysterious woman, Rebecca. Standing further away from the group was Lokko, looking at the walls with a apathetically.

"Oh, Jokko! You're okay!" Before he had time to wonder what was happening, he was already being smuggled by his little sister's bear hugs.

"About time to, she seemed to be getting desperate," Paradot stated.

Still in a daze, Jokko couldn't seem to understand what anyone was talking about. What was going on? Where was he? How did he get here? Whose voice did he hear in his head?

He clutched his forehead, a bandage wrapped around it, trying to remember what had happened before this. They were running in a dark forest, fighting off heartless, and then… nothing. He turned towards Rebecca, whose gaze was also a million miles away.

"Did…did you hear that voice?"

"What voice?"

"When I was out cold, someone was speaking to me. They were telling me that a world out there was going to be destroyed by the darkness. It told me that it wanted to help us, and to find it at some sleeping chamber or something."

There was no response. Not at first. Only the odd looks Jokko was receiving from the group. They weren't sure what to think, what to say. It was then Lokko lifted his head and turned towards Jokko.

"Did it say where?"

Jokko thought for a moment but then shook his head. Lokko's response was a disappointed grunt.

**_

* * *

_**

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue, Vascis."

"Virtue, smirtue! Why do we always have to stand around and do nothing?!"

"Because, our leaders haven't returned yet."

The mongrel grunted impatiently as he folded his arms. He was getting sick of waiting. It was clear that he was eager to do something that involved smacking something. If they didn't show up soon, Vascis's head would explode. Then, an idea began to form inside his spiky head.

The Hyena stood up and began to walk past his comrade, who was eyeing him suspiciously, "Where do you think you're going?"

He turned with a cheesy smile, "Oh…just running off to…um…grab a snack." With that, he turned, revealing a wider smile that was neither cheesy nor friendly.

* * *

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?!"

She had been banging on the walls for about twenty minutes, and nothing was working. Not even a dent showed up on the nicely painted wallpaper, which made Paradot very agitated.

"I swear, if I had my gun, I'd blow up this wall in seconds," she sneered.

While Paradot took her rage out on the solid wall, the others were huddled in a corner, watching their friend use every bit of her strength. They would have offered to help her out, if they had their equipment.

"Paradot, lay off. You've been going at it for hours. Save some energy for later."

She turned, glaring at Spot as she clenched her fists, resting on the wall. "If we stay here, there might not be a 'later' any time soon!"

She continued to beat it like a piece of beef, not caring about her sore muscles from the prolonged pounding. Spot sighed irritably as she turned towards her brother.

"Hey, she's your girlfriend! Get her to stop before she injures herself even more."

Jokko winced. "I know my girl, and if you don't want to end up like mince meat, you let her be." That remark earned a smack on the back of the head.

"You wimp! What kind of boyfriend are you?! Letting your girl be the boss of you!" Spot scoffed as she folded her arms. "To think you're my brother…"

Jokko frowned at the name-calling, but didn't have enough strength to disagree. He lowered his head, propping his legs up and holding them close to his chest as he began to grow lost in his thoughts. How did things end up like this? Why wasn't he strong enough to fight back when their home was in danger? Why couldn't he save his friends before they…

"…We shouldn't be here…"

The pounding on the wall finally ended when Jokko suddenly spoke up, his voice much lower in volume. Everyone turned his way as his expression changed to regret.

"We should be home…with our friends…and…family…" His words were choking up as he struggled to talk past oncoming sobs.

Spot gently placed a hand on his shoulder, doing her best to comfort him. Jokko felt ashamed for being alive. He couldn't do anything to save his friends…or his world. He was useless.

"I should've tried harder! If it hadn't been for that incident…Lakko, Tott, and Coco…" Quiet sobs interrupted his sentence as he buried his face in his knees and silently cried.

Paradot and Spot knew that Jokko had grown quite self-loathing ever since their world was destroyed by the darkness. They understood the pain he was feeling, but they wished he would stop being so hard on himself about it. Paradot walked over, huddling close against his arm and stroking his head.

"Stop beating yourself up about it." She gave a tender squeeze on his hand. "You did all that you could. The heartless were two steps ahead of us. Don't think that their…'deaths' were your fault."

Jokko tried to take her words to heart, but the images kept replaying in his mind over and over. It felt like he was trying to look away from a tragic movie. No matter how hard he tried he tried to block it all out, they kept reminding him of that horrid day. It all happened so fast, he couldn't grip on to anything. He will never forget how terrified he felt when the world was crumbling down around him. Everything and everyone.

…The day when the sun turned black...

_"What's happening?!"_

_Numerous amounts of black and hideous creatures began to rise from the ground and started attacking the town. Some even came from the sky and started shooting dark orbs at the civilians. People began to flee from the city, but the creatures would swoop down and carry them up into the air. If they felt like it, they would leap right at someone and plunge their tremendous claws into their chests. All of this came without any warnings or any signs._

_Jokko was at a random store when the assault began. He ran outside to see what all of the commotion was about, but was horrified at what he was seeing. Millions of thoughts streamed through his head, thinking of ways to help out those defenseless people, but no matter how much his mind screamed at him to run, his feet stayed planted on the ground._

_"Ah! Someone help me!"_

_He had recognized that voice! It came from Tott, who was cornered by some tall black ant. Coco was huddling behind her, frightened by the creature. Jokko began to run towards them when more appeared from the ground. He tried to stop them, but a giant, chubby thing blocked him by bouncing him against his own belly. Jokko began to get up when he saw Tott being pushed down from the corner of his eye._

_"NO!"_

_She was doing everything she could to protect herself, but she let her guard down when she heard the screaming of a little boy being pulled away by the ankle. Coco had tears streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably as he tried to desperately cling to the wall, trying to escape. Tott jumped towards him, trying to reach for his hand, but it was too late. By the time he was dragged to a corner, the black ant ripped out something that resembled a heart._

_Tott was frozen in fear as Coco distorted to dark bits. She couldn't believe what had happened. Was Coco just now…killed?!_

_"TOTT, RUN!" Jokko screamed. He was only several feet away from her, trying to reach her. She heard his voice, but her body was planted to the ground. She couldn't move. Terror had completely taken over her._

_Jokko had cried when he saw another black creature plunge a black sword behind her back. No blood had appeared when it came, because it seemed to be darkness that only pealed out from her body. Another heart-shaped orb hovered over her pale limp body before being pulled away from the ant. Jokko ran towards his fallen friend, crying when he realized that she was no longer here. He felt so ashamed for letting this happen to his closest friends, having been right there witnessing it._

_Number of arms began to pull him away as her body distorted into darkness. Jokko didn't want to leave them, but what choice did he have? It was obvious that their world was doomed to be destroyed, but it didn't mean that they couldn't fight back. He was not going to let Tott and Coco's death be wasted._

_"I don't know Jok. This doesn't seem like the place to pull something as crazy as this."_

_Lakko schlepped his bagpipes over his shoulder as he followed closely behind Jokko. With an anchor in his hand, Jokko was going to make sure that they were going to pay for hurting his homeland and killing his friends. Huddled behind a rock, the two carefully watched as a group of dark clothed people began to meet._

_"Stay here and stay hidden. I'll be right back."_

_He crouched down and began to quietly walking towards their direction. He held his breath when he started to hear voices whispering._

_"So what did you find?"_

_"Nothing! No stone! No source! This whole world is nothing but a waste less rock!"_

_Jokko didn't understand what they were talking about, but he wasn't going to start questioning himself now. He might learn something if he kept listening._

_"The boss says that the prophecy isn't here. We're gonna have to look elsewhere." He grumbled irritably when he spoke._

_Groans could be heard from some of the members, while others stared at them, questionably, "What about this world? Did she give any orders?"_

_Jokko's heart began pounding hard in his chest. What were they talking about? Who were these people?_

_"……Yeah…Destroy it!"_

_He had almost turned to run when his foot stumbled onto a small pebble, causing him to tumble on the ground._

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"There's someone here!"_

_"We have an intruder!"_

_"Quick! We must find him and take him before he gets back to town!"_

_Jokko dashed as fast as he could when he knew his cover was blown. He dared not to look back for he knew it would only slow him down. He jumped into the bushes, catching his breath as he heard footsteps trot past him. Holding his breath, Jokko dared himself not to move. The enemy could be right in front of him and jumping out would only fall for his trap._

_His heart pounded in his chest, sweat pouring down from his forehead. Jokko was getting reckless, this was a stupid idea! How could he convince himself into fighting with these people? He doesn't even know who they are!_

_"We got him! Danvex found the intruder!"_

_In a matter of seconds, the sound of footsteps slowly faded away, causing Jokko opened his eyes. Did they leave? Was it safe to come out? Cautiously, he poked his head through the prickly leaves of the bush. No one was there, the hill was completely empty. Completely silent._

_It was then that he realized he had forgotten about Lakko! Without thinking about those cloaked people still out there, Jokko took a dash up towards the hills. His leg was a little sore, and his foot felt a little twisted, but it didn't matter if he had it broken in places. Jokko was not going to lose another friend!_

_"LAKKO!" He called out._

_There was no response, a bad sign to him. Lakko would automatically have responded no matter where they are, so it was obvious something when wrong. Horribly wrong. He climbed over some rocks, cutting his knee in the process, until he reached the spot where he recently had been._

_"Lakko? Lakko!" He frantically searched everywhere, "Where are you, buddy?!"_

_It didn't take long for him to notice something out of place: a bagpipe that had been torn apart. The pipes were broken in two while the bags had been completely slashed. Horrified, Jokko fell to his knees. No, not another. That's three friends he had lost during this god forsaken war. He prayed that this was some sort of sick joke Lakko was playing._

_"Well, well, well."_

_He felt the fur jump from the back of his neck when he heard that sinister, cryptic voice. It had come from one of the cloaked group he had seen earlier. He couldn't see his face, because it was hidden behind the stupid hood. Jokko didn't know what to do. He just stood there, frozen in fear. He had the weapon in his hand but none of his body limbs were responding._

_"You seemed to be lost…" All seemed to stop when he saw what was in the man's hand, "Allow me to help you find your way home…"_

The rest he couldn't remember because he apparently had blacked out.

"You're wrong. It was my fault." He replied.

Every time he was reminded of that horrid day, he never forgave himself for what he did. He felt as though he left them to die, while he stood there, helpless. Even in the face of danger, he fled due to fear. He felt ashamed for being called their friend. Jokko hated to admit it, but the way he felt, he was…a coward.

"You weren't there when they were attacked by those…things." He laid his head to rest on his hand for support, "I was right there! I could've done more than shouting! I should've never convinced myself to try and fight whatever was attacking us."

"If I had done anything, Tott, Coco, and Lakko would still be with us…"

He sniffed as he tried to wipe away the tears from his face. Spot didn't know what to do as she listened to her brother's story. She knew that nothing she could say would make him feel better. The only thing she knew was to be comforting and let him know that she was there for him. She pulled out a handkerchief and motioned him to wipe his face.

"…You're probably right. We weren't there when that happened so we wouldn't know how you felt." She paused as she tried to choose her words carefully, "But I do know that where ever they are, they know that you did the best you could do."

Blowing his nose, Jokko began to give his sister her hanky, but was told to keep it. He appreciated the way Spot was trying her best to help him, but no matter how true that sound, it just wasn't convincing.

"…One things for sure. Next time, I won't runaway. Not now, not ever."

"Aww, how sweet! Hearing all this almost made me want to puke!"

Everyone paused when a new voice had jumped in. When they turned, a Hyena was standing in front of the prison bars. He eyed on each person, remembering their looks and clothes, until he spotted someone that looked familiar. His eyes widen when they landed on a peculiar person.

**_"YOU!"_** He shouted, pointing at Rebecca,"What are**_ YOU_** doing here, you traitor?!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Didn't expect that, huh? ;D All characters belong to their respective owners. Whatever you guys do, don't ever go to see the movie 'Knowing'. Take my word for it because if you do, you'll be paranoid of the sky for the rest of your life._**

* * *


	8. I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

**Updated 10-3-09: I am so sorry for having you guys wait so long. However I'm not sorry for having to write an ever so spooky chapter! X3 Thank you Umineko and Higurashi and Nintendo-nut1 for helping me out with this XD Plus it's almost perfect that this is in the month of Halloween 8D So please enjoy and leave a review when you're done. But PLEASE don't ask me to put your OCs in the story. It's not gonna happen. Ever.**

* * *

'_Wow…it's still going.'_

It was only seven o' clock and already it was pouring cats and dogs. If the rain kept going like this, Burbank was gonna have to be called 'Riverbank'. He could see the streets beginning to fill up with large puddles. But that wasn't the only thing that was worrying him.

**THSSSSHGRH!**

The roar of thunder caught him off guard as Yakko tried his best not to be intimidated by the storm. He prayed that this thunderstorm wouldn't cause a blackout. Having to live in a water tower was bad enough, but it got especially scary in the dark. It certainly wasn't going to be a smooth night.

_~eeeeeeeeeeerck~_

His ears picked up the eerie sound, and he swiveled his head back. It was the strangest sound he had ever heard, not something he had expected to hear from inside the water tower. Yakko was hoping it wasn't a leaky pipe in the water system; he didn't like having to go and fix things like that. That's a plumber's job.

_'If it's a leaky roof, forget it!'_ He really hated having to go up on the roof on rainy days. Risks of slipping off the roof became highly dangerous, even for a toon. Last time Wile E. Coyote did something like that, he ended up being in the hospital for weeks. And that unfortunate incident had nothing to do with Roadrunner.

_~eeeeee__**eeeeerck~**_

Yakko froze up when he heard the noise again. At that time, the noise seemed to be louder. It was hard to tell what it was because of the pounding raindrops outside, but he remained diligent in trying to decipher it. He shifted his eyes at every direction, trying to find the source of the sound. He was distracted when thunder roared once more, louder than last time.

_'Calm down Yakko. Don't let some spooky sounds get to your head. It's only a thunderstorm...'_ He continued to repeat this reassurance to himself to keep himself calm.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard another sound, only it wasn't as eerie as before. It was soft, but echoing ominously, quite like a footstep. Yakko turned his whole body around, making sure it wasn't anyone heading his way. For a second, he had forgotten that he wasn't an only child.

_**"YAKKO!!!"**_

That was unexpected, but something Yakko was used to. Loud noises like that always startled the three siblings. Sure, they were loud, but there was a fine line between being loud and wild and being in a giant thunderstorm. Thunderstorms came in second on Wakko's biggest fear list, right underneath the already-explored phobia of clowns. The only difference between the two was that he could actually drop an anvil on one of them.

"Whoa! Hold it there, buddy! You know better not to jump on me like that!" Yakko gently patted his little brother on the back, trying to comfort him.

"I can't help it! I don't like thunder! It's loud and noisy, and, and-sparky!"

"So's Ralph when he drags his feet on a rug."

It was obvious that Wakko was too scared to be teased with. He was clenching onto his pants like a cat sinking its claws onto a tree branch, shaking like a leaf. It was very rare to have him quaked with genuine fear, unless it was caused by Baloney. Or Disney.

Another crack of thunder came roaring down over the tower, causing Wakko to hop into Yakko's arms. He had his arms wrapped around his neck to keep him from falling as he shivered against a surprised Yakko, being caught off guard. But at least for a guy that eats giant rocks, he still had somewhat average weight.

"Okay, Wakko, it's obvious you've got the Shaggy and Scooby-Doo routine down, now get off!" He struggled to keep him up; already he felt his legs trembling like noodles.

Whimpering, Wakko carefully climbed off of Yakko, but was still anxious, anticipating more thunder. Dot had just entered, then. She seemed to be easily calm, despite the weather outside. Humming to herself, she walked over to the kitchen as she began to grab numerous amounts of candles, flashlights, emergency kits, and matches. Eyeing her confusingly, Yakko pondered why she was taking all of it out herself.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"Getting prepared in case we get a blackout."

Yakko frowned. "That's not gonna happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we're in a water tower, Dot. We're thirty feet high from the ground, and nowhere near any electrical wires."

Dot gave him a skeptical look. "Then how do you suppose our electronics work? Solar panels?"

Yakko wagged a finger. "Just call it brother's instinct. There have been plenty of storms like this and ever since we fixed the old light bulbs, this house hasn't gotten a black-"

His sentence was cut by a short circuit blowing out, causing the whole house to go dark. Even in the black atmosphere, Wakko and Dot turned their black little eyes towards Yakko, who obviously had shut up nice and quickly. Dot held back a chuckle as she arched an eyebrow, which couldn't be seen by the boys.

"You were saying?"

Yakko frowned at the result. Karma had to kick in at that exact moment for him. He mumbled bitterly to himself as he grabbed a flashlight from Dot. Turning it on, he refused to say anything witty, much to her dismay. Of course, this was Dot's perfect chance to rub it in her wisecracking brother's face.

"In case you're wondering how I knew that, I call it a woman's intuition. It's always safe to have a backup plan in case stuff like this happens."

Rolling his eyes, Yakko let her continue bragging, no matter how much he hated to admit she was right. Yakko began to point his flashlight in different directions, reflecting walls, photos, and even the kitchen silverware. Just as he was heading to the electric panel, Yakko had picked up on the eerie sound again. He froze in position, trying to stay real quiet to hear where it was coming from.

"-I mean, come on! It's raining cats and dogs out there. You'd have to be a total moron to not know-"

"Shh! Quiet! I'm trying to hear something."

Despite their humor, all three went silent, as Yakko listened up for the noises he was hearing. It was starting to sound a lot more like actual footsteps, walking slowly towards them.

Wakko perked his ear up. "I don't hear anything."

Dot looked at her brothers before hatching an idea with a devious smirk. "It may not be just the storm attracting trouble."

The boys turned to look at their little sister, giving her a look of confusion. This was new, having their little sister say something out of the open. A little too strange for that matter.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, nothing…" Dot seemed to be walking away at the moment.

"Seriously, Dot, what?"

She paused as she began to think of the story she was about to unfold. She wanted to scare them good. So good, they would be unable to sleep for weeks. If that didn't work, then at least scare them out of their pants.

"Well…" she began, "Did you know that this tower was empty before we moved in?"

Yakko and Wakko stood there with confused looks. Of course it would be empty. What else would there be in this place? Yakko knew this had to be some sort of trick, but he was waiting to see if she could really work up such a story.

"Um, news flash, Dot: this is a water tower. No one was living in it before the studio put us in here."

"Ah, but did you know that before we were even created, they found a body in the water tower?"

Right on cue, a thunderbolt had struck much louder than the previous ones. The timing was almost TOO perfect.

Yakko only stood with a skeptical look. There had never been a report of a dead body before they came in. It was obvious to him that this was just some silly story to try and scare them. He knew Dot could do better than that.

On the other hand, Wakko seemed to think otherwise. Stuff like this always made him scared stiff. He was already begging to bit the invisible nails through his gloves.

"Oh, please! There was never a body in here."

"Yes, there was! Even when water used to be in it!"

"Then how come there was never a news article about it?"

"Because the studio hid it from the public. They had to keep everything quiet so that there wouldn't be a panic."

Yakko grunted. This was ridiculous. She wouldn't know a good murder story if it bit her in the eye.

"No one knows how it got there or who it was, but I heard it was an employee from the studio that apparently crossed lines with someone. It was probably personal, because the victim's face was totally smashed in."

The boys keep quiet as they continued to listen Dot's story. "However, because they didn't do a proper burial for it, the body was never put to rest. Since then, some have said they would hear strange things happening in this tower."

Wakko's biting was starting to get loud as he nervously continued to chomp his finger nails. He didn't like where this story was going. If it kept going on like this, he knew he was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight.

"Pray tell?" Yakko urged her on, crossing his arms.

"Well…they say that the person put in here would still think that they're stuck in the water tower. At night, they would slip out from the basement floor of the water tower and walk around. I hear that they're looking for something, because things such as windows, lamps, and even doors would jump out or turn off without being touched by anyone else. It's all because they don't know they're dead as they wander around the tower endlessly. That's the legend of the water tower's ghost."

Her story ended with a bang. Literally. Another lighting bolt had struck, giving an eerie glow through the windows. Wakko's response was jumping high into the air and hanging on to the ceiling. Both siblings were stunned at how he was able to jump so high, along with being able to cling to the ceiling like a cat.

"A likely story, Dot, but a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah, it doesn't make any sense," Yakko evaluated.

Dot seemed to pout at that response. "Why's that?"

"Well, first off, the story didn't really have much of a beginning, there was barely a middle, and the ending threw me off."

Dot scoffed at that remark. Yakko not only had the talent to twist words but he also had a critical one as well. Some people don't know where he got it from, only that he must've read a lot of books. That, and probably watching that actor's show.

"Everyone's a critic. Okay, smart guy, do you have something better?"

Yakko grinned. "As a matter of fact: yes."

He strolled into the dead center of the living room, using his hands as his 'talking' tools. Squinting one of his eyes shut, he began to imagine the scene, right in front of him. Now this was a story, he thought.

"The year is 1933, A detective that no longer holds his heart in his job is asked to take photos of a famous person's wife. It turns out the wife is cheating on him, and when the star finds out, he goes bonkers."

As he told the story, Wakko and Dot carefully listened. Somehow this plot sounded familiar, but they just couldn't put their finger on it. By now, Wakko had climbed down from the ceiling and huddled close to Dot in case the story was going to turn ugly.

"The next day, the man that had been hanging out with the wife turns up dead. The star is named the main suspect and has already been sentenced to death. However, it turns out the star was framed, and he needs to prove his innocence before he wounds up six feet under."

Just as Yakko was wrapping it up, Dot had finally realized where she had heard this. "Wait a minute! That's the same storyline from Roger Rabbit!"

Yakko turned his head. "Your point?"

"You can't use that! It's already been done!"

"Who said I was copying it? I was just using an example of what a good story sounds like."

Wakko chuckled as Dot made another pout. Why did he always have to bring her down with his witty remarks? She knew it was his trademark, but sometimes it just got annoying. Especially when he had to rub it in her face.

"Well, nobody's perfect, you know. I was just making up a story to scare you guys…"

Wakko jumped up with a bewildered look. "You mean that story was fake?!"

Yakko lowered his eyelids. "No, Wakko, it's real and there's an actual ghost wandering around the tower."

"No need to be cruel."

Seeing where this was going, Yakko knew that it was time for bed. They were still young, and if they stayed up late, they were going to be real cranky in the morning. It was one of his responsibilities as the older sibling to keep tabs on that.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Time for bed."

Right on contact, he immediately heard whines and moans from both of his siblings. They never liked it when he put on the motherly role. This was almost the exact response he got when he would tell them it was time for the Wheel of Morality.

"Do we have to?"

"Especially in this sort of weather?"

Yup. Believe it or not, the Warners can get on each other's nerves at times. Yakko had a lot of practice to put up with his siblings' complaints. He had to admit, it was hard at first, but he knew he had to get used to it. They were still young, so it was to be expected.

"Well, if you don't, you may face a fate worse than death…"

Wakko gasped, "Y-you don't mean…?!"

"Yup, another _'spooky'_ story by Dot."

Wakko screamed in horror while Dot put her hands on her hips. She saw this coming by a mile.

"Ha, ha, very funny… One of these days someone is gonna beat you at your own game!"

"Oh boy, I'm shaking in my boots," he quivered sarcastically.

"But you don't wear boots."

There was no need to respond at that point. All that mattered was to get these two into bed. Scooting them away, Yakko began to tuck them in their own beds. In the Warner house, there were certain times of the month where they would change the bedrooms from one whole room to three different rooms. It was complicated, but that's how it was in their toon-like world.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why do you get to stay up late?" Wakko asked as he took off his red cap.

"Because I'm the oldest and I have important stuff to do. And I keep the scary monsters away."

Wakko pouted. "You're just saying that so you can watch the adult channel again…"

Letting out a small chuckle, Yakko gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead before grabbing a flashlight. He figured it was going to be dark until morning, so he might as well set up the lights Dot left out. That, or he could call the electric company if the phones weren't out.

"Goodnight Dot. Goodnight Wakko."

"Goodnight Yakko. Goodnight Wakko."

"Nighty-night Dot. Night Yakko."

"Goodnight Elvis."

"Hey! We promised we wouldn't let anyone know he was here!" Wakko reminded his older brother.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot."

With that, he closed both doors and headed out for the living room. The place was completely wrapped in darkness, and if he did not have the flashlight with him, he'd probably trip over something. Though with the lighting banging in the background, maybe it wouldn't be too hard to find certain things. Just as long as he stayed away from any sharp objects. Not that they could hurt him.

Looking out the window once again, Yakko began to wonder if they were all actually safe in the tower. Sure, it was his home and all, but there were times where he feared that it would fall due to rusty bars. How did they know if the bars were strong enough to hold it up after so many years?

His train of thought was interrupted when a loud rang cut through the silence. This time, it wasn't the storm: it was the telephone. Arching an eyebrow, Yakko quickly made his way to grab it before it could wake up his siblings. He checked his watch to see that it was a quarter till ten. Who in their right mind would call at this hour? Even the Warners were smart enough not to bug sleepy people.

"Hello? Yakko Warner speaking."

_"Ah Yakko! Sarvy to call you at dis hour but I had to make zure if you vere available for a make-up session tomorrow?"_

"Couldn't you have waited to call me in the morning like most sane people?" Yakko felt a little annoyed, getting a call this late at night for something as silly as a make-up appointment, especially if it was by Scratchansniff. "Do you want my honest opinion or would you like a white lie?"

An irritable sigh was heard from the other side of the line. _"Yakko, I am avare that it is late, but I needed to make sure if you would be able to come tomorrow? I could've called in ze morning but it would've been too late by then."_

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The winds started to pick up, swirling through the air random trash and distant branches that had fallen off of trees. Several pebbles began to tap on the windows. Yakko was aware of this but ignored them.

_"I've got an important conference with the CEO."_

"Isn't that a surprise…"

_"And I have to be there right at ten o' clock, so…"_

"…You were hoping if my sibs and I would come at nine or something?"

Another lightning flashed by the window once more. _"Actually, I was hoping it was just you."_

Yakko was a little surprised. Normally Scratchy's sessions were meant to have all three of them there. It was somewhat rare for one of them to have a session all by themselves.

"Why just me?"

_"Vell, last I recall, you fell asleep during the middle of our session and I thought it would be best if we had this meeting just to ourselves."_

It took Yakko a moment to remember what he was talking about. That's right, he did fall asleep while they were in his office, didn't he? He still didn't understand why he had done that. Realizing what this was all about, Yakko understood why this was so urgent.

"Alright. Fine. I'll be over there, alone, at nine o' clock sharp?"

_"No later than that! Any minute you waste makes situations difficult. So please don't do anything funny-"_

His last statement was interrupted when the window in the living room unexpectedly swung open. Wind violently tore through the house, startling Yakko away from the phone. He had to close it before it caused damage that could be possibly dangerous to him or his siblings. Struggling to get to the window sill, Yakko began to push the handle down and tightly lock it.

After a moment of recoiling, Yakko almost forgot that he was still on the phone. He quickly ran to pick it up, expecting to hear an anxious Scratchy.

_"H-hello? Hello? Yakko? Are you still there?"_

"Y-yeah! Sorry, the, um, storm caused one of the windows to spring out."

Bringing the phone with him, Yakko knew he couldn't expect to leave the window unnoticed. He went back to make sure everything was safe. Thankfully, there were no cracks on the window glass. It'd be a big problem if it had broken. Then he would have to fight off the storm for the entire night.

It was very strange that they were having a heavy storm like this. This was California, for crying out loud. For the past several months, it had been nothing but hot weather and typical brush fires. Now all of a sudden a rainstorm pops out of no where?

Not that he was complaining. Having a little rain never hurt anyone, unless it became a monsoon or something. Still, he figured it was going to be pretty wet outside, which would be difficult if his sibs wanted to do their daily chasing.

He stopped thinking when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. At first, he thought it was a weird looking trash can, but squinting his eyes made him realize that it seemed to have been a person! His eyes widened when he started to notice something about the figure.

No... It couldn't be...?

* * *

Standing just outside the Water Tower's ladder was a strange person, dressed in a long, dark cloak. The rain was pouring harder than before, drenching the man's clothes, but he didn't seem to care. His grey bangs hung over half of his face, covering one of his eyes. The other, a light shade of indigo, stared at the one window that was visible to him. The one that held Yakko Warner inside its frame.

Yakko was staring right back, not sure of what to think. That man…he couldn't possibly be the same person he saw in his dream? If that were so, then, that person must be a hedgehog! No, no! What was he thinking?!

It's not possible to have dream people appear, right? That doesn't even happen in the toon world; well, depends on how you do it. For Yakko's situation, it wasn't possible. The dream of his was pretty dark, and he was sure that it was nothing more than that.

He shook out of his thoughts when he slowly realized that the person's lips were moving. Wait-so did this mean that he was talking to him? How is that possible? He was over thirty feet in the air, and that guy was down there! He couldn't possibly see him in this angle.

_"Yakko? What's going on? Are you still there?"_

Once again, he almost completely forgot that he was still on the phone. "Wha? Sorry, sorry! I was-"

As his voice began to trail off, Yakko began to wonder if that man should be out there in this weather. He may torment people, but he wasn't heartless. People can get hurt in this kind of weather. But the man did not budge, nor move when a random newspaper flew at him and passed over his head. He just stood there, watching, and apparently speaking.

_"-vry…ne…sle-"_

Yakko cocked his head. What was he trying to say? It was hard to read lips from his distance. This was getting weird. Even for him.

"What's…he saying?" he spoke to himself.

_"Who's saying what? Hello?"_

Yakko ignored Scratchansniff, paying close attention to the man's lips. He slowly began to mouth out the sentence he was trying to say. "E-eve-ever…?"

_"What are you talking about? What's going on?!"_

"Ev-ver-ry…Every…W-o-n…one…E-lse…?"

_"Yakko?! Hello?!"_

"Everyone else…?" He watched one more time before he confirmed it. "Everyone else. Will what?"

_"Can you hear me?!"_

He snapped out of it when he heard the telephone practically shouting his name. "Ah! Sorry! Talking to myself!"

_"About what?!"_

"I-it's nothing! I was just checking out the storm, that's all!"

_"Don't do that! You almost scared me!"_

"Look, doc, if I honestly wanted to scare you, I'd do it much creepy than you would thi-" A glimpse at the wall made his sentence cut short.

He let out a quick shout when he realized there was something written on the wall. It was in red. Blood red. Dripping from the letters as he laid eyes on it. In utter shock, Yakko's hand released the phone, having it drop to the floor with a clatter.

**Everyone else shall die!**

"…Wh-what the…?!" he gawked at the sentence before him. "What kind of…sick joke is this?!"

Muffled mumbling was heard by his feet, snapping him out of his daze. He didn't realize he dropped the phone by accident, but he couldn't find the words to say something. His mind was racing with millions of thoughts and questions he knew wouldn't be answered. Hands shaking, Yakko tried to get a good grip on the receiver. He tried to get himself to relax, or it would cause suspicion for the caller.

"Sorry Scratch, something came up. I'll be there tomorrow, bye!" He hung before he gave the doctor a chance to reply.

Right now, his main focus was on the writings on the wall. The color of it. It couldn't be what he think it was, could it? He knew all the tricks of Hollywood movies and knew that blood was usually ketchup, red corn-dye, paint, or Hershey's chocolate if it was a black and white film.

Taking a cautious hand, he whipped off a small amount of whatever it was off the wall. Rubbing his fingertips together, Yakko's fear was released when he realized it was red paint. It was such a relief to see that it wasn't human blood on the walls. Then it would be a whole other story.

But who in the world could have done this when he wasn't looking? He has seen the wall before he picked up the phone, and he swore that it was spotless then. It sure was a mind twister trying to imagine how this could've been done.

It then dawned on him that it could've been one of his siblings. Yakko knew that once in a while, the Warners like to challenge each other with their own pranks. It wouldn't matter what topic, as long as it made the other Warner crack like an egg. Thinking this over, he automatically assumed the culprit was Dot. After all, she didn't seem too thrilled when Yakko saw through her rouse.

However, what if that was the culprit's scheme to make him think it was his little sister? Then that would lead to the only person left in this house: Wakko. When he wanted to, Wakko could be a master of disguises. He can pretend to be really scared even when he's not. More likely was he the type to fool other people.

These two assumptions were well thought out, but really difficult to choose. It could've been both because with the storm and all, they have the advantage to hide in the dark. That didn't matter to Yakko Warner. He was gonna crack this code wide open! Taking the flashlight, he quietly began to make his way to the bedrooms.

The closest to him would have to be Dot, since he was coming straight from the living room. Carefully rummaging the handle, he began to slowly peek inside, using the flashlight to guide his way in. He didn't point it at her face, for he knew that can wake anybody up from their deep slumber. He had it pointed at the ceiling so that he could have a better chance of seeing her without disturbing her.

Dot's eyes were closed tight, snuggled in her pink blanket as she ruffled the surface of the pillow. It seemed that she didn't do it because the door wasn't even touched. Sometimes when someone would sneak out, there would be a small creak on the door. Mostly that's the result when that someone is rushing to get into the room, so that they can fool the person into thinking they were asleep the whole time.

Walking back into the hallway, Yakko felt a little stumped. If it was really her, he would've loved to get her back by scaring the skirts out of her. This could only conclude the person that wrote on the wall was Wakko.

As he made his way to his room, Yakko began to ponder about the reasons behind Wakko's actions. Maybe Wakko got the idea that it would've been a good joke if he snuck out while Yakko wasn't looking and wrote it before he had the chance to notice. Then again, why would he do it? Perhaps before he got into bed, Dot came over and told him to write this on the wall when no one was in the room. Though, with that thought, she must've made some sort of promise that she would give him cookies or something if he did, which he was always a sucker for.

Standing in front of the entrance of his little brother's room, Yakko did the same thing as he did before. Quietly poking his head through the door, Yakko used the flashlight again to see the room. Once he spotted Wakko on the bed, he noticed how his brother laid in what seemed to be the most uncomfortable position in the world. Yakko was amazed at how Wakko can sleep in almost any position.

That was when he knew Wakko didn't do it. The Warners knew that when Wakko was in a position that looked uncomfortable, he was dead asleep. Sometimes he would do things in his sleep, like pretending to be a dog and start growling. It was weird, but something they had gotten used to.

Trailing back to the living room and taking a seat on the couch, Yakko had to take another good look at the wall before he had to clean it up. If it wasn't Wakko or Dot, who could've snuck in here and wrote this while Yakko was occupied? He made sure the Water Tower's door was locked every night before he went to bed. No one could've snuck in. Not in this kind of weather.

Besides, who in their right mind would want to break into the Warner house? Anyone knew that whoever the poor sap was to even think of it was a dead man, because he would be tormented for all eternity. That hasn't happened yet, but it was something to keep in mind if it ever did. In this world, almost anything was possible. You can get away with violence without actually hurting people.

_~eeeeeeeeeeerck~_

He shot up when that hideous noise from before rang in his ears. Jumping to his feet, Yakko grabbed the flashlight before pointing it in all sorts of directions. He had completely forgotten that retched sound due to the storm, and he was certain it was gone for good. Whether this was a prank or not, Yakko Warner was not going to be fooled.

_~eeeeeeeeeeerck~_

He stayed absolutely quiet as he walked through the house. Nothing but the sound of the raindrops pouring down from the sky. Another clap of thunder hummed as he walked passed a window, but he wouldn't let that scare him. He was too focused on finding the source of that irritable noise.

Just then, a loud thud came from somewhere in the kitchen. Carefully grabbing a mallet behind him, Yakko slowly trailed to the entrance. All was quiet when he came in. Too quiet.

"Okay. Whoever that is, cut that out! I know you're out there!"

Another thud came again, only this time louder than before. It startled him completely because it didn't come from where he expected. Turning the other way, Yakko cautiously kept his eyes peeled. As he did, his mind started to boggle. Even if both of his siblings were asleep, who's to say that they didn't booby trap the place before they went to bed?

Come to think of it, they were all masters at setting traps. They could've done this when the water tower lost power. It would also explain why Dot was ready for the black out, because she was probably responsible. She wanted to scare him from the entire beginning.

Of course, it was too early to assume that. Dot always had that mysterious way of knowing what was going to happen. Stupid girls and their silly 'intuition' nonsense. Yakko couldn't quite understand how a girl's intuition seemed to better then a guy's gut. They were essentially the same thing, right?

Another thud boomed from outside, almost as if it was thunder. He had to admit, whoever did this planned it out perfectly. He could feel his adrenaline rising as he took a heavy gulp. That's when he paused when he thought he heard a soft footstep stopped behind him.

This proves it! It had to be her! He quickly turned with his hand held out, already formed into a fist except his index finger pointed out. His mouth laid wide open as he thought he had caught the culprit red handed…only to see that there was no one there. The spot was empty, making Yakko feel ridiculous as he quickly made up his mind and grabbed a bucket of water with a sponge.

Well, whoever it was, he or she was long gone now. This meant he was stuck with cleaning up the mess. If the culprit was ether Wakko or Dot, he would've appreciated if one of them popped out and shouted _'got 'cha!'_. Then he would have them help out and clean up.

But as he began to wash out the 'e' in 'Everyone', a trace of thought came back to his mind. Back at the window, after he had closed it, who pretended to be the person standing out there? He didn't tell either of his sibs about the dreams he had, so if it was them, how would they be able to know what the guy looked like? He dropped the sponge as he slowly began to realize: they wouldn't know because it wasn't them. The man was real. Which meant this message could be real as well.

Yakko quickly backed away when he realized the truth. Where in the world did this writing come from? Who really wrote while his siblings were sleeping and he wasn't looking? Who exactly was that man standing outside in a middle of a storm?!

He began to feel his heart beating faster when he heard the thud getting louder and louder. He jolted his head when he saw lightning shooting through the sky. Getting edgy, Yakko grabbed his mallet again for protection. Maybe someone did break in the house; he didn't know who or why. What was most important was to get him out.

"A-alright! Whoever's in here, I've got a mallet and I'm not afraid to use it!"

There was no response.

"Wakko? Dot? If this is any of your doing, it's not funny!"

He saw something move on the other side of the room, but it moved too fast for him to see. Through the darkness, he couldn't tell what it was. He could've sworn he saw eyes staring back at him, cold and emotionless. The wind howled as thunder began to crack.

"The game's over! Cut it out!"

The rain pounded on the rooftop.

"I'm not kidding!"

Lightning flashed from the gray clouds. Yakko was getting fed up. He felt more irritated than intimidated as he put away the mallet. "Okay, seriously, whoever you are! Come out from your little hide and seek spot and show yourself!"

Everything stopped. No wind. No loud noises. Just silence. Dead silence.

Yakko could hear nothing but his own breath and his heart beat. He could feel sweat coming down from his face as he began to wipe it off from his brow. Tension was building inside him. Silence was something he really hated to hear. Especially in dark moments like this.

Trying to get himself to calm down, Yakko took a couple of deep breaths to get himself settled. Maybe this whole thing was in his head. It was late and he read that when staying up too late, the brain doesn't get enough oxygen to think straight. You could start to see things that aren't really there.

Maybe that's what it was, he thought. Maybe it was time for him to go to bed. He was too tired to wipe off the paint on the wall. He would get up early before his sibs so that he can clean all this up. He'd probably be able to think straight once he got some rest.

Just thinking of being in his covers made him feel cold so suddenly. When did it get so cold in his living room? It was nice and average temperature before, but now, it was freezing! He could practically see his own breath!

_"Just now…"_ He saw something that resembled a shadow.

_"What's this prickly feeling?"_ A strong sensation tugged the pits of his stomach.

_"As if…someone's behind me?"_

At that point, Dot's words began to replay in his head:

_**At night, it would slip out from the basement floor of the water tower and walk around.**_

He could've been imagining it, but fog seemed to cover the room.

_**It tries to look for something**_

Folding his arms, Yakko tried to warm himself up. An arm covered in a cloak's sleeve reached out from behind.

_**Things such as windows, lamps, and even doors would jump out or turn off without being touched by anyone else.**_

The feeling that has been tingling inside him got stronger. It was a feeling…that someone was standing behind him. He could hear a soft chuckle, seeming to belong to a woman, as it rose into laughter. It echoed throughout the halls of the tower as Yakko shivered. No, Dot's story couldn't be real! She even admitted that it was made up.

_"Ether Dot's acting lessons have really started to affect her…"_ He slowly arched his head towards his back, with his eyes trailing behind. _"Or I'm in big trouble…"_

A dark shadow cast over him as he saw a hand reach out towards his head. He stood, feet glued to the floor. He tried to pick up another mallet but his hands were frozen. Fear had made him completely paralyzed.

_**It doesn't know that it's dead as it wanders around the tower endlessly.**_

A white flash beamed in between them, startling the shadow completely. As for Yakko, he couldn't let the situation sink in for him to understand. Feeling lightheaded, Yakko began to fall on his knees, with his hands to hold him up for support. The last thing he saw was the thunder crashing down from the sky.

_**That's the legend of the Water tower's ghost.**_

* * *

**Characters copyrighted to their respected owners. Story by me, SonicandShadowfan15**


	9. Of Legends and Prophecies

**Updated on September 12th, 2010 - My lord I thought this story was never gonna get an update! Dx Super duper sorry for taking so long folks but I had some major difficulties on trying to figuring out the plot along with finding another Beta-reader to replace Nintendo-nut1. As much as I adored her for fixing my errors, she has a lot on her schedule and needs to focus on her school work. Be that as it may, I understood and thought it was best to give her a break and find someone else. With that said I give big ultra hugs and a thank you to the ever so lovely Happyaggro for helping me out in correcting my errors X3 You are awesome~**

**Another thing before reading this is that for those who are big Pokemon fans that I know will question me on the genders of legendary Pokemon, please do not bother for one: this is a fanfiction. Two: I only gave genders to those I believed fit for female or male roles (example, Suicune, Ho-oh, Articuno, Mew, Celebi, Mesprit, or any other non-gender Pokemon that gives me a feminine vibe are girls).  
**

**Also a word to the wise for those who are being impatient: please do not ask me when I'll be updating the next page for it is not only stressful enough to type this, it's just plain rude! I try my best to take time in my work so that it isn't rushed and doesn't have any spelling errors or unable to make sense. Plus I don't push my beta-readers to hurry for they are doing me a big favor and are helping me out whether if it took two years to fix it. Treat others how you want to be treated~ **

**

* * *

**

"Did you feel that?"

A peculiar creature stood on its four legs while everyone else sat in their places. Strange creatures, big and small, sat or stood in random places that felt comfortable for them. Some couldn't sit due to their height or weight. They were afraid that with their size, they might squish the smaller ones.

"What do you mean?" Another creature, sitting with its front legs crossed, looked at her friend with a questioning face.

"That sudden surge…it almost felt like…a pulse?"

The creature to his left turned his head and nodded, "Now that you mention it, I did feel some sort of warm energy just a while ago."

"Wait a minute! You felt it too?" The creature now stood on all her four legs, "I thought I was only imagining it."

Finally the third creature joined the two when he climbed onto his four legs, "There's no mistaking it, my dear Suicune. I believe all three of us did feel a strange power just now."

They seemed to have been stunned by their friend's statement. By exchanging glances, none of them knew how to react to this. Suicune turned her head to see if any of the others had noticed it. She didn't see anyone who looked troubled.

"It seems we are the only ones."

There was nothing for them to do once she had confirmed that, so what were they to do? Everyone else was comfortable in their spots, enjoying their lively chats with each other. Even Groudon and Kyogre were actually getting along in a hearty conversation. It was as if all rivalry between Pokémon had been put aside for this dire conflict.

"I wonder what have we been called here for?" the yellow one stated as he sat back down.

"Dear Raikou, must you always be so curious?" Suicune asked.

Raikou looked up at the Northern Wind Pokemon, "Don't tell me you can't see how odd this is. Here we are, suddenly summoned to the top of Temporal Tower, sitting and waiting for the lords of time and space themselves? It's not like they've had any reason to bring us up here before!"

Suicune sighed. It was true how strange it was to be called up here on such short notice. Temporal Tower has been the only place safe from darkness. After their world was destroyed, all of the legendaries were forced to live in Dialga's home. Even Palkia came by everyday to make sure if things were running smoothly. His home was also safe from darkness but it was difficult to transport certain Pokemon from there to here.

"I will admit, Master Dialga seems to be rather grim about something, and no one has told us what this is all about."

"Of course not!"

A rash, arrogant voice shouted towards the three, belonging to a gigantic bird with jagged wings, "Isn't it obvious? The only reason no one has said anything is because they are probably planning to destroy us!"

The sounds of chatter stopped immediately when they heard the last sentence. Entei growled and barked at the bird, "You dare to accuse our masters in such mockery, Zapdos?"

Zapdos scoffed in annoyance, "Please, as if they care for such things like us! Before the war lashed out, Dialga and Palkia were nothing more but archenemies! They did nothing but ram into each other with brute force!"

Suicune and Raikou frowned at the bird's comments. Zapdos was known for being a hot head, which you would think that was more suitable for Moltres. However, even Moltres kept his head cool and wouldn't dare say anything against anyone unless necessary. Zapdos always jabbered away the minute the discussion was open. Raikou never appreciated his attitude but decided to listen just to see where he was going at.

"Don't you all remember what had happened after their little quarrel? Things were being put out of balance, nearly causing the end of the Distortion World! Lord Giratina was certainly not happy about that, and how do you think he reacted? By joining their ridiculous battle, he caused the great Alpha Pokémon, Arceus, to awaken!"

That seemed to have stirred things up in their conversation. There was an event long ago where time and space had been corrupted, bringing forth Dialga and Palkia's dimensions into contact. These worlds were to remain eternally separated and when they began to collide, Palkia and Dialga came out in brute force, thinking that one of them was threatening to invade their territory. As this continued, it began to effect Giratina's home land, the Distortion World, bringing him into the conflict as well. All these strange events led to the true culprit responsible: Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon, claimed in legend to be the creator of the world of Pokemon.

"But that conflict has been resolved long ago!"

"I agree! Lord Arceus no longer holds a grudge towards humanity or anything else!"

"If it hadn't been for Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, our world would have been finished off sooner before the Heartless invasion!"

With a flap of his wings, Zapdos was able to quiet down the crowd using a blinding flash of light. It worked nice and smoothly for they became calm, but not settled.

"Listen to me! Arceus almost destroyed our world before! Who's to say he won't do it again? Yes, it's true that Dialga sent four humans to the past to fix it, but it could happen at anytime and anywhere. We all know how Lord Arceus can be."

"Careful there, Zapdos…" Entei warned, "You're treading dangerous grounds with those words…"

Zapdos sneered, "Please, you're in no position to tell me what to do. You and your posse of _mutts!"_

"Mutts?" Suicune seemed to be insulted with that term, "How dare you!"

Now it was starting to get on his nerves. Sure, the birds have been around longer than they have, but that gave them no excuse to go around and talk down to them like they were mongrels. Plus, he took it personally when something like that started to upset Suicune.

Ignoring Suicune, Zapdos turned his sneer into a conceited smile as he continued to rant.

"I never approved of Arceus's reactions! For that I say we lock him up somewhere so that he may never cause any sort of harm again!"

Bolts of lightning zapped pass the edge of its beak, startling Zapdos. All the Pokemon dodged out of the way as Raikou jumped at Zapdos, heading for the head. Zapdos flapped its wings and took off into the air, dodging the attack, and fired back with his own lightning bolts. Raikou gave a quick smirk as he leaped back and unleashed rays of electricity.

"Trying to repeat history that nearly wiped out all of humanity is clearly meaningless, Zapdos."

The two were fighting off each other's attacks, competing against each other's elemental strength, "Do you really think your electric attacks have any effect on me, Raikou? I'm an electric type!"

Zapdos gave a boost in his thunder power, making Raikou dodge quickly before it made contact. Raikou then made a loud shout, "That may be true, but you're also part bird as well. And we all know how Bird-types and Electric-types don't mix! It effects you more than you'd think!"

With a loud roar, Raikou charged at the giant bird, having sparks tingling from his muzzle. He unleashed a large amount of electricity, shooting straight at him. It was very effective when the attack reached Zapdos. Screeching in pain, Zapdos plopped to the ground, lying in defeat. Cautiously walking towards him, Raikou stared at him with a disapproving look.

"Honestly, did you really think you could win? With that pompous attitude, the only thing you'll obtain is a foot in your face."

Zapdos tried to get up, but the last blow had completely paralyzed him.

He grunted, "What makes you think you have the nerve to stand up for them? After all, you're only to support your true leader, Lady Ho-oh! Why must you listen to them?"  
Raikou growled back, "You know exactly why! All of our leaders have given their part to help Dialga, Palkia, and the others. They are the strongest of all of us put together! Besides, if all of them were trying to destroy us, don't you think they would've done it by now?"

"Oh please! The only reason you would help them out is because you've gone soft! If it hadn't been for that stupid boy, you'd probably agree with me!"

A loud roar came from Raikou, "IF IT HAD NOT BEEN FOR THAT CHILD; I WOULD NOT BE STANDING HERE BEFORE YOU!"

Opening his mouth, revealing his humongous canines, Raikou was planning to finish him off. Zapdos shut his eyes, preparing for the worst, until another tremendous roar, louder than Raikou, Entei, and Suicune's put together, stopped him in his place.

**"ENOUGH!"**

Seeing that it was their rulers, Entei and Suicune rushed over to pull Raikou back from lashing out. Dialga and Palkia had just walked into the corridors not expecting to walk right into a rampage. From the looks on their faces, they did not seem pleased.

**"What is the meaning of this?"** Palkia shouted angrily.

Nobody dared to answer. For years, Dialga and Palkia had always came off as powerful and intimidating. They were twice as huge as the other regional Pokémon. The most uncomfortable part of them was the inability to tell what they were thinking, for their faces always remained the same. Happy, angry, sad; you wouldn't have a clue!

**"We have been putting forth all our effort to try and stop this monstrosity and yet you choose to waste those efforts by committing these senseless acts? By bickering like children?"** Dialga stomped angrily, causing the entire room to shake.

Before Raikou had a chance to explain, both his comrades stood in front of him, blocking him from making a statement. Entei knew how ruthless the leaders could get and didn't want them to scold Raikou so heavily.

"Forgive Raikou's rampages." Entei calmly stated.

"Please, my lord. He just gets stubborn and doesn't like to be talked down to," Suicune pleaded for she as well did not want to see her friend get into trouble.

"The whole fight was because of lord Zapdos rudely questioning your positions, sir, and Raikou was only trying to get him to stop."

Zapdos scoffed, "Ha! Don't twist words! He was planning to rip out my eye sockets!"

Raikou growled as he angrily tried to charge at him once more, if it hadn't been Suicune and Entei blocking his way.

"Your beak will be next if you don't learn to hold your tongue!" He shouted.

Entei pushed him back and gave him a glare, "Stop this nonsense at once! Waste too much energy and you won't be able to fight against the Heartless."

Even though he was right, Raikou didn't care. It wasn't fair that they couldn't just fight like they usually would back at home. They were able to save as much of the regular Pokémon they could before their home was destroyed, and there wasn't much that could help. Some Pokémon would get injured very easily, and a lot were sent out to help their leaders fight off the Heartless, so their hands were tied. The rules were made on their first day to Temporal Tower that all rivalry must be put aside and they would team up so that things could go much smoothly. Dialga and Palkia did their part by ending their decade old rivalry and using their own powers to try and save any other worlds the Heartless were planning to spawn on next.

A gentle nudge from Suicune patted him on his shoulder, "Please Raikou…"

With an angry huff, Raikou ceased himself before turning around and bowing his head in sincerity, "…Forgive me, rulers of time and space…"

Dialga nodded, **"There's no need to apologize. Although I do not approve, I can understand why you stood up and fought they way you did. Therefore, I will not punish you."**

A sigh of relief came from all three dogs, hearing the master's words, "Dialga-"

**"However…"** Dialga interrupted, **"That is not the reason why we have appeared."**

Looking at Palkia, who nodded in agreement, taking the conversation from this point, "**The main reason Dialga and I have shown up was because we have some grave news.**"

Everyone stayed silent as they listened.

**"At this very moment, the darkness has broken through the barrier everyone had made, and has succeeded to reach the other side."**

The moment the word had broken out, all eyes were staring at each other, suddenly questioning everyone that stood near, panicking. The barrier was supposed to protect outer worlds from the evil clutches of darkness so that they would never have to face the cruel fate the Pokémon had met. Knowing that they were able to break through, no one knew what to do. Dialga was afraid of this; it was the true purpose of the Heartless...to cause chaos and disorder.

**"Everyone, please! Settle down!"** He calmly shouted to everyone.

Just then, Suicune looked at her leaders before she had the chance to speak. Seeing the looks on their faces, just how much do they know about this new enemy? Surely there was something more to this information.

"Dialga…wasn't Rayquaza in charge of guarding the barrier?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie poked their little heads from one of Palkia's wings, or what seemed to be wings. Their faces were filled with regret and sorrow, which was followed by Dialga and Palkia.

**"…Yes…"** He stated sadly.

Suicune was shocked. "Is he alright?"

Dialga didn't know what to think about all this. Rayquaza was truly a strong warrior, proclaiming that he himself would stop the Heartless at all costs. Now hearing this horrid news, Dialga began to regret putting all these Pokemon in such harsh battles. The truth was that he wasn't sure how they were going to handle this. It was a shame that time couldn't help him in this situation.

**"Calm yourself, my dear. Rayquaza is fine. He was heavily damaged during the ambush, but according to Lucario and the others tending to his wounds, he'll live."**

All seemed to be calm once they knew their friend was alright. It would have been a great shame if Rayquaza had died in battle. With their world gone, the rules from it were gone as well including the ability to be reborn. Nowadays, if a Pokémon died, it might not ever be revived.

Suicine asked, "But without the barrier…what will happen now that the darkness has been released?"

**"…My thoughts exactly…"**

Palkia knew Dialga was struggling to get the exact words out, so he decided to take it from there, **"In other words, the beings that we have feared for over several years are out and probably planning on destroying the first planet they are seeing. This is a dire crisis."**

Right on cue, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie began to form a circle in front of Dialga and Palkia. Everyone drew closer to watch as a small sphere began to form. The shape would grow into size, until it was large enough for everyone to see. Once it had finished, the orb began to display something that resembled to be a tall white castle with a bizarre symbol on it.

"Let me guess, they're the ones behind all this…" Raikou growled bitterly.

**"Many of you are aware that times have changed. The original keybearer is no longer with us. This means, there is no one else to fight against the darkness."**

A bird-like creature slowly flew up to Palkia's level to speak, "Pardon me, Master Palkia, but I've heard rumors about a king fighting against the Heartless as well. Can't he help us?"

Palkia shook his head, **"I'm afraid not, dear Latias. For you see, the king can only protect his worlds. He can't reach others that are off his turf. It may sound cruel, but there is nothing he can do."**

The Pokémon didn't sound pleased to hear that.

"Hah! Bupkis! First he hires some lackeys to get the job done, then when they became bust, he just ditched us!"

"That so-called-king only cared about his people! If we weren't in his circle, we were considered stand outs!"

"The keybearer never even showed his face when our world was in danger!"

More and more ramblings began to fill the room, making it hard for anyone to understand because the noise they've made was too loud for anyone to hear.

**"Everyone please! Settle down!"** Palkia tried to assure everyone.

Another thunderbolt came crashing down, grabbing everyone's attention and snapping Dialga out of his thoughts. Once again, it was caused by Raikou, who had hoped up on a perch so that everyone could see him.

"Can you not see that he is trying to speak?" He roared, "I understand that this is all a huge shock, but at least give them the courtesy to listen!"

Everyone hushed up after the thunder dog had spoke as he reunited with his group. Palkia took a heavy sigh, surprised at how quickly this meeting was degrading. Dialga, on the other hand, foresaw all of this. He imagined the looks on everyone's faces. Panicked, hopeless, doubtful, and fearful. Even a fellow like himself felt a cold shiver run down his long spine, but now was not the time to have doubts. He had to be strong if he was going to carry out the mission like this.

**"Thank you, Raikou."** He lifted his head to face everyone, **"Now to get to the situation at hand."**

Shifting his head at the sphere, Dialga began to observe the peculiar castle. It was beautifully crafted, pure white shined off its walls even though there was no sun reflecting it's light. The background was the exact opposite; dark skies, gray clouds continuously hovering across the city, and the moon that oddly resembled to the shape of the heart. Just what sort of secrets lied within this gloomy city?

**"Since this mysterious enemy has succeeded to pull through our efforts, it has been discovered that they have already started their preparations for the invasion."**

The news was unbelievable. After holding them back for so long, the enemy not only managed to break through, but also jump started their plans to attack the unknown worlds. Just imagining at how much destruction they could cause on all the planets they would find. Raikou seemed to be the one who felt truly disgusted by all this. So many lives…how far will those barbarians go?

**"Dialga and I realized that something like this would happen sooner or later, and for that reason, we ask for your full cooperation."**

All eyes and ears were focused on them, unknowing what was about to be told. Clearing his throat, Dialga decided to tell them the details from top to bottom, **"After the attack on our home planet, Palkia, Giratina, and I began to discuss about the situation. For several years, we tried using the barrier we've created to slow them down. Although, we couldn't hold them back long enough to realize they had already destroyed several worlds, which then lead to speeding up the process."**

**"During those years, we were developing a project that would hopefully be helpful to the worlds beyond. A defense mechanism that would protect the inhabitants of their planet when they would be attacked."**

When he finished his last sentence, he noticed there were confused glances in the crowd. Some began to whisper something to their partner in a state of worry or fear. Dialga didn't want to keep secrets, but was afraid that it would turn into a similar outcome.

**"What is it? Is there something wrong? No one needs to hold back, come now, what's troubling you all?"**

Once the word was out, all of them began to ask numerous questions, one by one. Such a persistent crowd, they obviously wanted answers.

"Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?"

"Did you not have faith in us when we made a vow to protect your home?"

"What's going to happen to us now?"

Having all these questions shoved at them at once was really difficult to try and answer with the crowd riled up like this. All of them were truly afraid. Even Dialga himself had been scared from the very beginning, which he felt absolutely ridiculous for. He was the master of time and to be frightened by this made him feel humiliated.

**"Of course I have faith in all of you,"** He spoke, causing the crowd to settle down, **"That was why we thought up the plan. In case something were to happen to any of you."**

**"Rayquaza was the only one who got severely injured. It was tragic but thankfully we only had one who was brutally attacked by the Heartless."** Palkia said, picking up from what Dialga had said.

**"Imagine what would have happened if all of you were injured like him? They would have easily taken over and killed us all within a matter of seconds."**

Letting the words sink in, the remainder of the Pokémon who doubted their masters' intentions began to lower their heads in shame. The dogs also felt regretful, knowing how much of a burden it must have been for the leaders. Raikou then felt some pride for almost defeating Zapdos for being an inconsiderate jerk.

"But Master Dialga…" Suicune began to speak.

Both leaders lowered their heads at her call, "Forgive me for asking, but what exactly does this project have to do with us?"

Dialga hid a small smile as he turned to Palkia with a nod, **"That…is a question you should ask towards the one who suggested it."**

Both began to turn towards two pillars that stood behind them, revealing a wide open pedestal crafted in pearl white concrete. Before anyone could catch what was happening, something seemed to form shape out of thin air! It began to grow into a circular shape followed by weird stream of lights. A figure began to glide through the portal as it gracefully stepped onto the pedestal, the light subsiding from his body revealing his true form. The Pokémon stood in awe.

"Lord Arceus…" Entei stated in awe.

Yes, the almighty Pokémon who nearly sacrificed his entire being to save his home, stood before all legendaries in front of him. Raikou let out a small chuckle trying to picture the image of Zapdos's face. The legendary bird of thunder must be having a hard time trying to swallow his words.

The creature began to walk down the steps as Dialga and Palkia stood beside him, **"Forgive me for coming so late. Taking a long rest for a couple of years can set the mind backwards."**

He chuckled, trying to ease the crowd with his presence. Knowing his reputation, the Pokémon saw Arceus just as intimidating. The way how Arceus would jump from one emotion to another…it was truly frightening. Raikou always wondered about the power Lord Arceus held. Yes, he was from another region, but he just couldn't help but ponder about what his powers truly are.

**"All is well I presume?"** Dialga asked.

Arceus politely nodded, **"Yes. Despite the tragic loss of our home world, I am still capable of holding certain worlds together. It's the least I can do for what I have done."**

Palkia chuckled, **"Nonsense. It's all in the past. We should let bygones be bygones."**

With the three deities surprisingly getting along, everyone began to feel at ease and relaxed. Arceus seemed to smile, as if he had one on, **"If you insist. You are right. After all, we did pitch in together when we sent what we hope to be the solution to this problem."**

The rest of the Pokemon started muttering amongst themselves. They hadn't heard of this supposed solution before. One of them decided to ask what the rest of them were all thinking.

"What do you mean, sir?"

Arceus chuckled, hoping to amuse them with his presentation, **"Oh that's right. How rude of me."** He cleared his throat as he began to speak, **"You see, after what had happened when our world was destroyed, Lord Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and I began to discuss about the situation. Things were looking very grim and we feared what the enemy could do if it went beyond our territory. So together, we started a project in hoping that it would protect other worlds in case of a break out."**

**"The first thing we did was try to find the closest world near our own and send a message to warn them that danger was coming."**

The legends exchanged glances, some whispering to one another, "Worlds? Do you mean planets, Lord Arceus?"

**"No my dearies, worlds. As in worlds from different dimensions."**

Small gasps came from all spots. Little creatures began to chatter nonstop about the new information they were told. Bigger ones looked at one another, in hoping that their partner understood to what he had meant, but only received a shrug. No one ever thought it was possible to go beyond their own dimension and into someone else's.

**"By the looks on your faces, I see that you are confused. Yes, we are able to go beyond and enter different dimensions. The only reason we have never done something like this because there was no need to go to such places. We didn't have a plausible reason to expand."**

**"But after the invasion, Lord Arceus feared that they could cause a major catastrophe if they came to the other worlds."**

**"That is when the barrier was created. We needed more time to work on this project so I, Dialga, used all the strength I had to conjure a wall strong enough to hold them back."**

**"We knew it wasn't going to last. Within the span of three years, the Heartless army was working on how to take it down. We were running out of time."**

**"It was then we discovered a way to send a message to another world. After we discovered the closest dimension towards our own, we put together a wishing star and sent it through a warp hole, leading to that dimension."**

**"Once it was shown that there were life forms in that dimension, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and I began to work on a different project that would be use as a defense mechanism."**

Suddenly, Zapdos began to open that pompous beak of his, "Wait-a-minute! Wait-a-minute! How is that possible? You expect us to believe that you, Arceus, went through all the trouble just to send a shooting star?"

Everyone flinched when he said those words. Articuno buried her head into her left wing, embarrassed to be sitting with such a birdbrain. At that point, Raikou really had wished he had torn off that beak of his.

However, Arceus surprisingly stayed calm towards the loud mouth's words and politely stated, **"Yes."**

The crowd was stunned.

"B-but how?"

Arceus shifted his head, gazing his cylinder emerald eyes in hoping to spot the little guy. He spotted him somewhere in the back, snuggled inside his folds, sleeping soundly. The small creature that held extraordinary power, was the main source of the journey that was about to unfold.

**"You have no one to thank but Jirachi."**

All eyes turned to the little star creature, who had just started to wake up from his thousand year nap. Taking a great big yawn, Jirachi began to unravel his foldings, having them gently fall back to his side, and glide towards his master. Rubbing his eyes open before giving a big stretch, Jirachi gave out a gentle smile.

"You called for me, Master?"

**"Yes, Jirachi. You're just the person I need for further explanation."**

Jirachi nodded as he stood by Arceus, getting prepared for any introduction he was going to be instructed for, **"You all must understand that I have good intentions for this plan, for I knew that Jirachi was the possessor of granting wishes."**

**"By using his ability to sense wishes throughout dimensions, Jirachi was able to find a wish on one particular world, sending us the perfect coordinates to launch the wishing star. Of course, the main purpose of a wishing star is to grant any desire of the one that possesses said star. However, this one in particular has other abilities. "**

"Like what?"

**"The ability to send a message...the ability to sense if people were still alive on that world and relay that information back to us."**

Jirachi began to fiddle with his foldings and started bouncing around the place, **"Since we were able to send the message successfully and found out there were people alive down there, we got started on the next phase of the plan~!"**

Arceus lowered his head staring straight into the crowd, **"And that's where you come in."**

The crowd nearly spoke in unison, almost not understanding what their leader had just said. Raikou stood, mouth agape, as he tried to figure out where Arceus was going at. Arceus merely chuckled, seeming to get a kick of their reaction.

**"When you were all summoned here to the top of Temporal Tower, I sent out a special spark throughout this room. One or two of you should have felt it from the moment you had entered this room. If ether of you had felt it, please step forth and proclaim that you have."**

Certain necks must have been getting sore from all the tossing and turning the Pokémon have been doing. So many strange questions all at once and now this? Just what was Arceus planning? If they had to handle any more of these confusing riddles, they were bound to get a headache as painful as a Psyduck's. Just then, Raikou was suddenly reminded of what had happened earlier...

"Wait!" He bolted up beside Entei and Suicune, "Did he say a spark? Like the one we felt earlier?"

Entei seemed to have nodded in agreement, "Coincidence, maybe?"

Suicune tossed her head, "Now hold on! Before we jump into any conclusions, shouldn't we stop and think about this?"

The two stared at her, "What's there to think? We were the only ones that felt a strange presence that no one else seemed to have noticed. Now Arceus appears and tells us this? It all makes sense!"

"I have to agree." Entei stated.

Suicune sighed and lowered her head, "Forgive me, but I just didn't want any of us to be rash."

The two nodded in understanding as all three began to walk towards the pillar. All Pokémon stood, baffled as to why they were suddenly walking towards the mighty leaders. Once they were close enough to the steps, all three kneeled respectfully in order to speak.

"Mighty and powerful god of Alpha, Arceus. We, the legendary dogs of Johto, revived by the sacred fiery phoenix of the Burned Tower, Ho-oh, have felt your presence." Entei bowed.

"If it is us that you have summoned, we vow to protect and fight for our lost homeland and all other worlds." Suicune continued.

"For it is our sacred duty to carry out any mission you ask of us. By the sacred ash of milady, Ho-oh herself."

"We shall vanquish all evil from their world and vow to protect it from danger!"

All three stayed in place, patiently waiting to hear Arceus's response. Dialga and Palkia exchanged glances. Arceus stood his position, staring at them with a stern face. As if he was trying to sense something from them. Finally, his expression changed.

**"Ah, so you have! Well done, all of you. You have spoken your words not only well, but truthfully."** The dogs seemed to have been pleased with his words, **"I knew I made the right decision in choosing you. Ho-oh thought so as well."**

Raikou was very honored and surprised to hear such words. Lady Ho-oh had faith in them. She even recommended them to the all powerful Arceus.

**"Now that everything's settled, I'm afraid we're going to have to put straight into work right away!"**

"Huh?" The dogs gapped.

Arceus nodded, urging them to follow, **"Yes, the project is already in motion and if we don't hurry, the jewel of thunder may not be able to contact us."**

Confused, Entei, Raikou and Suicune didn't have time to question what was happening. Hearing what Arceus had said might have not made sense but clearly showed that it was no joke. With no time to lose, the dogs began to follow their leader into a portal that had opened before him. One by one, the dogs made their respectful bows to their other leaders and quickly ran into the hole. Dialga silently watched as they made their leave.

**"Mesprit…"** He quietly called out.

Within seconds, Mesprit was floating by his side, staring at him with confused eyes, **"In request by Arceus, Palkia, and I, we ask that you and your brothers please follow and guide them during their mission. I don't want them to be fighting this on their own."**

Quickly nodding with understanding, Mesprit signaled her brothers to follow the dogs into the portal. They glided through the hole before it swallowed them up, leaving the area empty and solace. No one spoke a single word, thoughtfully wishing them all good luck to whatever mission they were about to fulfill. Dialga desperately wished for the plan to work. This project was their one and final hope to stop the darkness.

* * *

**All characters within this story are copyrighted to their original owners. (Please do not tell me 'facts' on pokemon because I've done a lot of research while writing this chapter. Thank you) **


End file.
